Reinos
by LuisaPoison
Summary: No século XVI, em uma terra distante que ficava na europa ocidental, havia quatro reinos instalados no vale do Éden. Apesar de suas diferenças, os reinos da Alsácia, Casteel, Avon-The e Anon-Sul conviviam em harmonia. Porém, esta falsa harmonia está ameaçada pois, alguém com um coração tomado pelo desejo de vingança e com sede de poder.
1. A coroação

Fanfic escrita em parceria com Ane Volkov

x.x.x.x.x

Alsácia, um lugar belo, ladeado por colinas, os campos verdejantes eram sempre presentes, tornando aquele reino ainda mais belo e majestoso, ao centro ficava o castelo ventobravo que se erguia imponente, branco com suas telhas azuis e que contrastava com as casas da população, por seu tamanho.

Aquela manhã, mal o sol havia raiado e os servos do castelo já estavam numa intensa movimentação, uns corriam com tecidos de seda vermelho que acabara de chegar de Anon-Sul, outros davam os últimos retoques na imensa mesa, enquanto alguns ajeitavam a bebida e na cozinha, as cozinheiras já se esmeravam em preparar leitões assados, faisões, ensopados e saladas que seriam servidos no jantar.

Os estandartes com os brasões da casa Ruschell estavam por todas as novecentas janelas do castelo, e também nas centenas sacadas. Alguns decoradores terminavam de colocar no salão, o falcão negro de duas cabeças bordado no mais suntuoso jacquard, que era o brasão do reino, outras decoradoras decoravam com rosas vermelhas o castelo.

Em um canto do salão podia se ver um enorme bolo de seis andares. Do novo mundo, veio um doce chamado chocolate, era o frisson da nobreza, havia o brasão estampado e estavam embrulhados em pequenas folhas de ouro. Tudo estava suntuoso, digno de uma coroação. Tudo era acompanhado de perto pela rainha.

\- Um banquete para mil e duzentas pessoas, um desfile militar, todos com uniformes novos com faixas de cetim vermelho sangue de minha própria criação, e para divertir: elefantes dançantes, sem contar as barracas com acrobatas, cartomantes. - Serafine falava com orgulho na voz

Saga tinha um ar de preocupação, não que seu reino estivesse em dificuldade financeira, mas ele sempre tendia a poupar o ouro de seu reino.

\- Serafine, por Deus! Gastamos uma fortuna no enterro do meu pai, até agora não entendi para que cobrirmos de ouro o túmulo dele.

A bela rainha de Saga era jovem, a pele branca como neve e macia como pêssego, os lábios volumosos e naturalmente vermelhos, os cabelos longos e loiros quase brancos, seus olhos verde chá eram hipnóticos e sensuais, ela sorriu de lado.

\- Então os preparativos de sua coroação são de mal gosto? - perguntou com uma cara decepcionada.

\- São caríssimos, querida. - Saga dizia apoiando as mãos na espada da qual não se separava

\- Excelente! É exatamente o efeito que eu almejava. Líderes de cinquenta países virão para a sua coroação e se hospedarão conosco esta semana. São leões procurando em cada passo nosso sinais de fracasso, se hesitar em poupar, vai parecer que somos uma gazela ferida implorando para se aliar com nossos inimigos, testar nossas fronteiras, desafiar nossos interesses. - falava com empolgação quando virou de frente para ele - Querido, mostre para eles quem é o rei da Alsácia, quem é o rei que tem a maior jazida de ouro do mundo. - deu um pequeno selinho no marido e rei. - Ahh! Essas penas de pavão vão para a mesa - Saiu correndo atrás das servas que carregavam os adornos.

\- Mulheres - suspirou e sorriu, ainda observava a esposa de longe quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ao se virar, viu que era o amigo Milo, rei de Avon-The. Ambos se abraçaram.

\- Meu amigo, há tempos vejo que tenta em vão controlar os gastos da Vossa Rainha. Acredite, é impossível! Eu tive esta experiência. - Milo falou cabisbaixo.

\- Sei disso, meu amigo. - Saga deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Milo - Mas sempre temos a esperança que elas mudarão - olhou para os lados e voltou-se ao outro - E onde está Hyoga? - Saga sorriu, amava o sobrinho, pois, ele era a lembrança viva de Clöe, sua irmã, que se casou com Milo, mas veio a falecer ao dar a luz ao pequeno príncipe Hyoga.

\- Está com a ama Julieta. - ele percorreu os olhos por todo o ambiente que estavam - Vejo que Serafine não economizou em sua festa para coroação. Está nervoso?

Milo sempre tinha um semblante triste, já se passavam três anos desde que sua amada rainha Clöe havia falecido, desde então, ele era conhecido como "O rei triste", pois ele não sorria e as festividades em seu reino eram poucas, seu único consolo era seu filho, que era a imagem e semelhança de sua amada falecida.

\- Não Milo, sou rei desde quando meu pai faleceu. Governar, meu amigo, é uma tarefa árdua e dura, é preciso ter sabedoria e jogo de cintura para acalmar a nobreza e fazer justiça para os pequenos aldeões. - Eles começaram a caminhar lado a lado até sair do castelo. Ao longe, avistaram duas carruagens, a primeira era branca com detalhes em ouro na porta, o brasão de dois tigres, o que significava que Jeanne, a rainha de Anon-Sul, uma ilha rica e próspera, havia chegado.

\- Veja quem chegou para a coroação? A rainha pirata! - Milo disse com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Quando viu Jeanne desembarcar, ele não acreditou no que seus olhos viram, ela tinha a pele levemente queimada pelo sol, os cabelos loiros acobreados estavam soltos, o que mostrava os grandes cachos que eles possuíam, estavam adornados por uma linda tiara de safiras azuis, os olhos eram impressionantes, de um azul da cor do mar e ollhar para eles era como navegar em um oceano bravio e indômito, mas Milo não conseguia parar de olhá-los. Ela trajava um vestido azul, a saia era rodada em tule e o corpete era bordado em uma delicada renda azulada desde as mangas longas. Em seu pulso, a pulseira em prata e safiras azuis que era a única lembrança de seus pais, o colar e os brincos redondos cravejado de diamantes que fora um presente do padrinho, Dohko. Saga que apreciava muito a amizade da rainha pirata veio junto com Milo, que também era seu parceiro comercial, recebê-la

\- Como foi a viagem? - o rei anfitrião perguntou e espalmou a mão para cima onde ela depositou a sua, recebendo em seguida um delicado beijo no dorso desta.

\- Foi um pouco cansativa. - respondeu com um sorriso genuíno - Mas vir à sua coroação é gratificante! - após, virou-se para Milo fazendo uma reverência e recebendo outra dele.

O momento foi quebrado com a chegada da outra carruagem que era preta com detalhes em ouro. Eram o duque e a duquesa de Emmerich. Assim que a pequena porta foi aberta, Dohko desceu ajudando em seguida sua filha Veridiana. A duquesa possuía longos cabelos negros, volumosos e ondulados, os olhos num tom de verde-água claríssimo, que contrastava com a pele morena, os lábios cheios e rosados. Ela usava vestido rosa nude com um lindo bordado no corpete vermelho, a tiara feita em rubi e prata, combinava com o colar e os brincos. A fortuna do Duque de Emmerich era somente comparada com a do rei de Alsácia, pois sua terra era rica em prata e diamantes, seu exército era vasto, tanto em homens como em poder bélico, mas Dohko era leal ao rei, pois Saga acima de tudo era um rei bondoso.

Saga, Milo e Jeanne foram receber o duque e a duquesa, o anfitrião não deixou de notar a beleza de Veridiana, que ao avistá-lo abaixou a cabeça.

\- Duque Dohko de Emmerich, seja muito bem-vindo. - Saga sorriu para os recém chegados.

\- Majestades! - O duque prestou uma reverência aos dois reis e a rainha.

\- Vejo que trouxe sua jóia mais valiosa, bem-vinda duquesa Veridiana de Emmerich, não sei ainda porque está solteira, deveria ter aceitado a corte de meu irmão. - Saga beijou o dorso da mão de Veridiana que ficou lívida, o rei da Alsácia não viu, pois ela permanecia de cabeça baixa, mas respondeu docemente a pergunta do rei

\- Majestade, acredito que eu e o Duque Zurgarm estamos em momentos diferentes de nossas vidas. - Veridiana sentia a pele queimar e a respiração estava ficando difícil, ela estava vendo a hora que iria desmaiar.

Jeanne notou o estado que a amiga e confidente se encontrava e achou melhor interferir. - Rei Saga, tenho certeza que Veridiana encontrará um noivo à altura em breve. - olhou para a duquesa que continuava pálida. - Permita-me levá-la para conhecer o jardim, está lindo! Você não o viu após a reforma que a rainha fez, venha! - Elas se afastaram deixando os reis Saga, Milo e o pai de Veridiana conversando.

A rainha levou Veridiana perto de uma fonte no jardim mais adiante, os jardins do castelo da Alsácia eram enormes e belos, havia um lindo labirinto de heras, flores das mais sortidas cores em canteiros especialmente cuidados e muitas rosas e fontes, a rainha Serafine tinha um amor enorme pelo jardim.

\- Levante essa cabeça! - falou enquanto sentava a duquesa em um dos bancos - Quando está na presença dele parece que você perde a ação, Veridian. Parece um avestruz, não o encara nos olhos. - A rainha pirata sabia que Veridiana era perdidamente apaixonada por Saga desde o primeiro dia em que o viu, quando ela era apenas uma garotinha.

\- Olha quem fala! Quando Milo se casou, você chorou por três dias e três noites seguidos, estamos no mesmo barco, Jeanne. - Veridiana estava triste, sabia que não tinha chances, pois, Saga amava Serafine.

\- Exagerada! - Jeanne revirou os olhos - Foi um dia só que eu chorei, mas eu quando estou perto dele não demonstro o quanto ele mexe comigo, coisa que você faz. - a rainha ergueu o rosto da duquesa - Você é uma mulher linda, forte, então levanta essa cabeça e mostre para ele quem é Veridiana Emmerich. - levantou-se - Agora vamos para aquela coroação com um lindo sorriso em nossos rostos e a noite no baile, vamos dançar muito. - piscou o olho para a amiga que balançou levemente a cabeça.

\- Você não toma jeito mesmo Jeanne. - Veridiana levantou-se também - Vamos logo para essa coroação antes que mandem nos chamar. - As amigas se dirigiram para festa de coroação.

Elas adentraram o grande salão e ficaram maravilhadas com a decoração, estava realmente tudo muito belo e digno de Alsácia. Ouviram que a coroação começaria em meia hora e caminharam rapidamente até chegar perto de Dohko para acompanhar a cerimônia.

Ao longe, Jeanne avistou o rei Aiolia, e estranhou o fato, pois era sabido em todos os reinos, que Casteel e Alsácia não tinham uma boa relação apesar de serem reinos vizinhos, tudo por conta da cisma do rei Aiolia para com o Saga, que um dia ousou cortejar a rainha consorte de Casteel, Marin. Ela não havia comparecido na coroação, pois havia dado a luz há menos de uma semana, o que fazia Aiolia andar com o peito estufado, como um pombo.

A cerimônia de coroação se seguiu, o Arcebispo Richelieu, uma das autoridades mais proeminentes do Vaticano foi enviado para fazer a coroação, a missa onde o rei iria ser coroado e seria feito o juramento, o reconhecimento do futuro rei Saga. Afinal Alsácia, Avon-The, Casteel e Anon-Sul faziam parte do Vale do Éden, na Europa. Ao contrário de muitos reinos, o povo era bem assistido, as colheitas eram fartas e não havia miseráveis como era comum em outros lugares,

Saga trajava uma linda casaca em jacquard vermelho sangue rebordada em ouro, calças justas em couro e botas longas, sobre a casaca havia um manto vermelho carmesim, nas bordas, pele de raposa que rodeava o manto por completo. Serafine estava esplêndida em toda sua beleza, o vestido vermelho carmesim, da mesma cor do manto de Saga, ombro a ombro, uma cauda com detalhes bordados em fios de ouro, os cabelos estavam soltos, presos apenas nas laterais por tranças finas e delicadas, sem nenhum adorno, uma vez que ela seria coroada rainha consorte da Alsácia, tão logo o casal ficou de pé perante o povo e de costas para o cardeal Richelieu que iniciou a cerimônia de reconhecimento e juramento.

\- Senhores, eu aqui apresento a vós, Saga Estephan Ruschell, o seu rei inquestionável. Portanto, todos vocês estão vindo aqui hoje para fazer homenagem e vassalaria, todos estão dispostos a fazer o mesmo?

\- Sim! - a nobreza em peso disse em uma voz forte e em uníssono, pois amavam seu rei

Saga e Serafine então viraram-se de frente para o cardeal e se ajoelharam, a cerimônia prosseguiu.

\- Prometa e jure governar para o povo deste reino da Alsácia, e dos territórios pertencentes ao mesmo, de acordo com os estatutos e leis aprovados pelos reis de outrora e o pequeno conselho e as leis e costumes dos mesmos.

O futuro monarca estava conciso e sério, seus olhos apenas encaravam o cardeal, ao seu lado, sua bela rainha ostentava um sorriso, pois Serafine amava acima de tudo, o poder e o status de ser rainha mesmo que fosse consorte. No acordo matrimonial, o pai de Saga, o falecido rei Aspros, negou a coroa matrimonial à ela, sendo assim, apenas o rei tinha o poder, mas com seus ardis de sedução, ela tinha certeza de que mudaria isso. O geminiano respondeu:

\- Solenemente prometo fazer isso.

\- Você vai usar seu poder para trazer a lei e a justiça, na misericórdia em todos os seus julgamentos? - a voz do clérigo ecoava na sala do trono onde em breve, o rei futuro sentaria com sua rainha e receberia o juramento de fidelidade de cada membro da nobreza.

\- Eu vou. - a voz do delphin era clara, forte como um trovão em um dia seco de verão.

\- Você vai usar o máximo de seu poder para manter as Leis de Deus e da verdadeira pregação do Evangelho? Vai usar o máximo do seu poder para manter em Alsácia a religião católica estabelecida por lei? Vai manter e preservar invioláveis a liquidação da Igreja Católica, da doutrina, da missa, da disciplina e governo do mesmo, conforme estabelecido por lei na Alsácia? Você vai preservar os Bispos e o clero da Alsácia, as Igrejas na quais são comprometidos, todos os seus direitos e privilégios, como estabelecido por lei pela assembléia?

\- Eu prometo fazer as coisas que eu prometi fazer antes, eu irei realizar e manter. Assim Deus me ajude.

Então o Cardeal ergue a coroa sobre a cabeça de Saga, o desenho da coroa foi inspirado nos modelos bizantinos, com um anel inferior que tocava a cabeça do rei, a coroa estava dividida em duas esferas adornadas em pérolas, em representação do império romano de oriente a ocidente. No centro das esferas se encontra uma folha de laurel coberta em diamantes, símbolo do poder temporal dos governantes. Na joia também tem um lugar à fé católica, simbolizada por uma espinela vermelha de trezentos e noventa e oito quilates, com uma Cruz de cinco diamantes, a parte interna da coroa imperial estava coberta por veludo vermelho, em alusão aos imperadores romanos. Entretanto, os extremos da coroa estão cobertos em sua totalidade por quatro mil novecentos e trinta e seis diamantes. Em seguida ele a coloca na cabeça do então recém coroado rei, em seguida, ele coroou a rainha que não necessitava fazer nenhum juramento.

A coroa de Serafine era soberba em ouro branco, incrustada de diamantes, num total de três mil quinhentos e três diamantes sendo o diamante tandera o centro, uma pedra magistral de setenta e sete quilates, o Cardeal voltou-se para trás, entregou o orbe que assim como o cetro, era feito de ouro puro cravado com todas as pedras preciosas que a Alsácia tinha, diamantes, rubis e esmeraldas. A joia era representada por globo terrestre rematado com uma cruz que simbolizava o domínio de Cristo sobre o mundo, em seguida entregou-lhe o cetro que tinha o significado de cajado para que ele pudesse guiar seu povo, o rei coroado ergueu-se e todos no recinto ajoelharam em reverência, inclusive sua amada rainha, o Cardeal continuou de pé e disse em alto e bom som:

\- Eis o vosso rei Saga Estephan Ruschell, rei da Alsácia e primeiro de seu nome.

\- VIDA LONGA AO REI! SALVE O REI SAGA! - a multidão que ocupava a sala do trono bradava.

O rei coroado e sua rainha foram para seu tronos e receberam os cumprimentos dos chefes de estado que estavam ali e dos principais nobres que haviam comparecido a coroação. Todos foram ao trono, os chefes de países cumprimentaram o novo rei da Alsácia e sua rainha consorte, os nobres mais proeminentes, como o Duque de Emmerich, jurou fidelidade.

\- Eu e a Casa dos Emmerich juramos aqui, lealdade ao rei Saga, se com minha vida ou minha morte puder contribuir com a grandeza da Alsácia, assim o será. - Dohko dizia as palavras ajoelhado perante seu soberano com um joelho no chão, o outro servia de apoio para os braços do qual ele tinha a espada.

Após o rei e rainha receberem os cumprimentos, o soberano de Alsácia ergueu-se e ajudou sua amada a fazer o mesmo, ambos caminharam sobre o extenso tapete vermelho até chegar a uma das sacadas do imenso castelo, lá eles se mostraram ao povo e foram saudados por eles. Ouviam-se aplausos, brados de vivas, vida longa ao rei, os plebeus estavam felizes porque amavam o soberano que estava assumindo o trono, o rei sempre fora um homem que se preocupou com o povo.

Horas se passaram desde a coroação, os monarcas estavam sentados novamente em seus tronos ouvindo os músicos tocando, quando um servo aproximou-se de Serafine e avisou que a comida estava pronta e o banquete poderia ser servido, ela falou ao ouvido do rei e ele se ergueu fazendo um sinal com a mão para que os músicos parassem de tocar, assim que atendido, pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos para si.

\- Meus amigos, eu e Serafine agradecemos a presença de todos nesse dia tão especial para nós e para Alsácia. Mas agora, vamos desfrutar do banquete que preparamos para vocês.

Os reis seguiram na frente de todos, alguns os seguiram, outros preferiram aguardar um pouco mais, foi o que Jeanne fez. A rainha estava parada próxima a uma das pilastras do salão quando Veridiana se aproximou.

\- O que aconteceu, Jeanne? Você está tão quieta!

A rainha pirata tomou o último gole da bebida que tinha em sua taça, suspirou profundamente, parecia procurar as palavras, então virou-se para a duquesa.

\- Tem algo no comportamento de Serafine que faz sempre eu duvidar das intenções dela. - virou o olhar para um ponto qualquer do salão - Até o sorriso de minha prima me soa falso.

\- Você também acha isso? Eu também me incomodo com algumas coisas, mas achei que poderiam ser cismas por ela ser casada com Saga. Tem algo de podre na rainha, mas até o momento não sei o que é. - Concluiu Veridiana.

Jeanne olhou para os lados, pois, se alguém pegassem ambas injuriando a rainha sem provas,poderiam ser passíveis de uma punição, e Alsácia era conhecida por seu rigor em suas sentenças e castigos.

\- Vamos logo almoçar antes que alguém desconfie da gente. - a rainha falou já caminhando em direção à mesa, sendo seguida pela morena.

Ambas sentaram-se, ao lado direito de Veridiana estava o conde Ikki, que conversava com a rainha recém coroada, Jeanne sentada ao lado esquerdo e ao seu lado o duque Dohko. A rainha e a duquesa se entreolhavam porque Serafine possuia uma voz aguda e fina e isso as irritava. Por vezes, elas faziam caretas em desagrado, ainda mais porque o conde Ikki falava sobre as especiarias que comercializava e instigava cada vez mais a rainha anfitriã a falar. A soberana de Anon-Sul estava se segurando para não calar a boca da esposa de Saga, pois se fizesse isso, iria acabar presa nas masmorras do castelo. Por sorte, o rei anfitrião pareceu ter ouvido as preces da rainha pirata, ergueu-se e começou a falar:

\- Meus caros! Mais uma vez quero agradecer a presença de todos. - Saga olhou para sua esposa, que sorriu. - Gostaria de anunciar que à noite teremos o baile de coroação, agora por favor, vamos voltar ao banquete. - ele voltou a sentar-se, enquanto todos aplaudiam.

\- Rei Saga se me permite... - o rei Aiolia levantou-se e chamou a atenção. - Como hoje é um dia especial para vós e para Alsácia, creio que deveríamos premiar o ganhador da justas com um prêmio.

\- Um prêmio? Interessante! - o anfitrião respondeu - Mas que tipo de prêmio, rei Aiolia?

\- Que o campeão das justas possa desafiar quem ele quiser, para uma justa final, incluindo Vossa Majestade, ou qualquer um que possa combater, incluindo o cavaleiro negro

Um burburinho se formou no mesmo instante porque até hoje a verdadeira identidade do cavaleiro era desconhecida, muitos pensavam se tratar de um filho bastardo do soberano de Emmerich. Já Dohko retirou o sorriso que estampava sua face, Saga apertou a mão do amigo para que ele confiasse.

\- Isso será muito interessante, rei Aiolia.

Saga sabia muito bem que Ikki tinha uma rixa pessoal com o cavaleiro negro de Dohko, já tinha previsto de antemão que se Ikki vencesse, ele o desafiaria para um combate final.

Ikki e Aiolia se olharam e sorriram cúmplices, o conde era o capitão do rei, provavelmente haviam planejado tudo antes de chegar em Alsácia. Eles, assim como todos, queriam descobrir quem era a pessoa por trás da armadura negra do cavaleiro e Ikki faria de tudo para desmascará-lo perante todos.


	2. Jogos de Rizel

Ao término do banquete, os membros da alta nobreza e da realeza passeavam pelos jardins, Saga andava de braços dados com a rainha, Milo e Aiolia andam ao lado deles e conversavam sobre amenidades, quando o rei de Casteel levanta um assunto delicado.

\- O que acham da rainha pirata? Tenho certeza de que há culhões por debaixo daquelas saias, não duvido, já viu ela empunhando as armas?

\- Ora Aiolia, ela como rainha deve saber usar armas, afinal é a comandante final de seu exército, é necessário que saiba empunhar armas. - Saga dizia sorridente ao lado de Serafine que tinha uma risadinha cínica.

\- Não duvido que seja um homem invertido, não aceita nenhuma corte, ninguém nunca a viu com um homem sequer, vive de calças, é pouco feminina, não tem nenhuma finesse. - Serafine dizia e suas palavras envenenavam a mente dos outros reis.

Saga sabia que Jeanne não era um homem, mas tratava-se de uma mulher à frente de seu tempo, e por esse motivo repreendeu a esposa:

\- Querida, não diga o que não sabe, não é porque Jeanne não se enquadra em seu padrão que devemos duvidar de sua feminilidade. - o rei de Alsácia olhou feio para a esposa por causa das calúnias que ela lançava sobre sua prima.

\- Eu não duvido que seja um homem, faço de minhas palavras as de Serafine, uma mulher que não se porta como uma mulher, põe em risco sua reputação e sua credibilidade. Quando me casei com Clöe, ela era sublime e havia delicadeza e beleza em todos seus movimentos, era a perfeição, Jeanne jamais seria capaz de chegar ao chão que Clöe pisava. - Milo tinha uma voz impiedosa em seu julgamento.

Mal sabiam os reis que Jeanne estava próxima à eles, ela tinha ido aos jardins a fim de tomar um ar e acabou ouvindo tudo que falavam dela. A rainha era sabedora de todos os boatos sobre si, mas ouvir Milo compará-la com a ex-esposa de uma forma tão desdenhosa e debochada foi como se um punhal estivesse sendo cravado em seu peito. A vontade de chorar veio com força, por isso, sem ser percebida saiu correndo, as lágrimas já corriam em abundância por sua face, o que era raro, pois ela era sempre uma pessoa que distribuía sorrisos, raramente a viam triste. Correu sem pensar pelos corredores do castelo, queria ir para seus aposentos, até que trombou em alguém e teria ido ao chão se braços fortes não a tivesse segurado. Manteve a cabeça baixa, queria esconder as lágrimas, não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza, foi então que viu um lenço branco com uma letra "S" bordada com fios de ouro aparecer diante de seus olhos.

\- Tome! Olhos tristes não combinam com vossa Alteza. Venha, vou pedir para minha serva lhe ajudar a se recompor, e não precisa pedir segredo, não é de minha natureza fazer burburinhos. - Shaka era o conselheiro do rei Aiolia e conde de Paike, que eram as terras mais férteis de Casteel. Era belo, alto, esguio, cabelos longos e loiros, olhos azuis como o céu em um dia de sol sem nuvens.

\- Obrigada pela gentileza. - a rainha pirata dizia ainda com o nariz entupido e os olhos vermelhos, ela sentia-se constrangida, afinal havia trocado uma ou duas palavras com o loiro, e ele a estava ajudando com toda gentileza que alguém poderia ter.

\- Só posso lhe dizer que a pessoa que lhe fez chorar desta forma não merece vossa companhia, alteza, não precisa me dizer o ocorrido. - Shaka beijou o dorso da mão morena de Jeanne.

A serva logo veio e ajudou a rainha a se recompor, lavando seu rosto, escovando seus cabelos macios, desamarrotando seu vestido, e em alguns momentos Jeanne estava bela e radiante novamente. Shaka que aguardava no lado de fora de seus aposentos, bateu duas vezes e a porta se abriu, seu coração racional acelerou ao vê-la tão bela e tão singela, uma flor forte mas, que carecia de proteção. O conde convidou a rainha para que ela fosse com ele participar dos jogos de Rizel, o que foi prontamente aceito por ela e assim, eles se dirigiram até a porta da sala que estava fechada. Jeanne encontrou Veridiana com cara de poucos amigos ao lado do conde de Bourley (Ikki).

\- Onde estava? Eu a estava procurando! - perguntou Veridiana, estranhando a companhia da amiga. Todos sabiam que o conde de Pike tinha a fama de ser um homem sério e austero e que seu coração era de pedra, porém, parece que Jeanne havia mudado o rumo da história.

\- Depois conversamos. - a rainha respondeu num sussurro próximo ao rosto da amiga

A duquesa somente olhou para a amiga e percebeu que seus olhos estavam levemente inchados, por isso, resolveu ficar quieta, logo a voz de Saga chamou a atenção de todos os presentes.

-Senhoras e Senhores, resolvi deixar os desafios e as competições para amanhã, quero que todos estejam bem para o baile da coroação - ele parou por um instante e após tomar um gole de vinho voltou a falar - Por isso, sugiro que façamos os jogos de Rízel. As regras são simples: sigam o fio escolhido até o final, a jornada não será óbvia, as voltas e reviravoltas do destino podem surpreender, mas para aqueles que triunfarem vão encontrar a sorte e uma bela recompensa no final. Divirtam-se e aproveitem o jogo.

Após o anúncio do rei anfitrião, todos se dirigiram à um salão que estava cheio de fios coloridos que iam dar a um enorme bolo de cinco andares enfeitado com várias flores coloridas feitas de açúcar. Saga e Serafine foram os primeiros a escolher as cores e os demais logo acompanharam o gesto, Jeanne e Veridiana ficaram lado a lado, a rainha escolheu um fio azul e a duquesa um fio lilás, ambas estavam entusiasmadas com o jogo e esperavam ansiosas que todos escolhessem seus fios.

Algum tempo se passou e todos já estavam a postos, então, Saga anunciou o início do jogo. Jeanne e Veridiana começaram a enrolar seus fios que estavam emaranhados junto aos demais, por vezes precisavam passar por cima dos fios dos demais, porém, em dado momento Jeanne encontrou Milo e para seu desgosto o seu fio estava bem enrolado no dele.

\- Parece que vamos ter que ficar pertinho por um tempo - ele sorriu.

A rainha pirata fechou o cenho ao lembrar tudo o que ele havia dito sobre si, mas sabia que quando os fios se entrelaçam ou é amizade eterna, ou amor eterno. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente e a vontade de chorar voltou, mas não iria dar esse gostinho a ele. - Infelizmente, vossa Alteza! - respondeu com desdém. "Como pode ser tão cínico?", concluiu em pensamento ao ver o sorriso dele.

O soberano de Avon-The estranhou o modo de Jeanne falar, ela sempre foi educada e dificilmente destratava alguém, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi a forma seca que ela se referiu, pensou em perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas seu orgulho de homem o impediu.

A loira já desenrolava o fio dela e Milo passou a fazer o mesmo, mas em determinado momento precisaram ficar bem próximos, tão próximos que Jeanne encostou seu corpo no dele, o que fez um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Já o rei sentiu sua garganta secar, a proximidade dos corpos fez com que sentisse o perfume de jasmim suave que exalava dos cabelos louros acobreados, e em como o corpo dela possuía formas fartas, isso o incomodou, porque desde a morte de sua amada esposa, não tinha chegado tão perto assim de outra mulher, mas mesmo assim, manteve o controle porque pra desenrolar os fios era necessário que ficassem assim.

Quando finalmente os fios se soltaram, ele soltou um longo suspiro, o que não passou despercebido por ela.

\- Desculpe-me rei Milo, não sabia que minha presença ou uma proximidade comigo lhe causava tanto mal estar - a soberana de Anon-Sul falou, sarcástica.

E sem dar chances para Milo responder ela seguiu adiante, deixando o rei ainda mais confuso por causa de sua atitude, "Por que ela está me tratando assim?", foi o pensamento dele enquanto a via se afastar.

Jeanne tentou se concentrar no jogo, amava Milo, mas o que tinha ouvido dele havia lhe machucado demais. Ao longe viu a amiga Veridiana conversando com Serafine, e a rainha pisava no fio da duquesa, se a rainha de Anon-Sul já estava desconfiada da prima, agora tinha certeza que a prima não era bem o que mostrava ser, mas resolveu não dar importância para isso. Mais uma vez seguiu enrolando seu fio até parar em frente do bolo enorme, o fio acabava numa flor da mesma cor, e pendurada nesta havia um pequeno pingente em formato de coração, feito de rubi. Sorriu, porque sabia o que o pequeno objeto queria dizer: um amor estava à caminho.

x.x.x.x.x

Veridiana adorava os jogos de Rizel, as pessoas no salão, todos se encontrando e vendo como realmente seu amor e soberano tinha razão: o destino era como um fio do jogo, dava voltas e reviravoltas e a fazia encontrar-se com pessoas que nem suspeitava que poderia estar em seu caminho. Algumas era um prazer encontrar, outras, como a rainha, era um verdadeiro pavor.

\- Você é muito bonita, duquesa Veridiana, está em uma boa idade para se casar, vejo que pelo visto aceitou a corte do conde de Burley, ele não lhe tira os olhos mesmo estando do outro lado da sala, é um belo partido. - Serafine estava desejosa que Veridiana pudesse se casar com um dos homens mais importante da corte de Casteel, assim Alsácia teria mais facilidade em permear negócios com Casteel, que atualmente fornecia o melhor couro da região.

\- Com sua licença alteza, preciso e quero continuar com o jogo. - A duquesa tinha um tom sério, não nutria nenhuma simpatia pela rainha, não por ela ser casada com Saga, mas porque não lhe inspirava confiança.

Serafine chegou mais perto da duquesa, com a mão ela enrolava seu fio e com o pé pisava no fio de Veridiana, o que a impedia de seguir em frente, com seus olhos verde chá olhou nos olhos verdes-água da duquesa.

\- Espero que goste de homens minha querida, que não seja uma invertida como minha prima, sabe muito bem que isso é abominação aos olhos do Senhor. - Disse sarcástica, e pensou: "Se ela não gostar de homens e preferir mulheres, posso denunciá-la ao Vaticano, assim ela passaria pela inquisição e seria morta, e as melhores terras da Alsácia voltariam para a coroa."

Veridiana mede a rainha dos pés à cabeça e da cabeça aos pés, tinha um asco daquela mulherzinha tão bajuladora do Vaticano e dos nobres, mas não era segredo que tratava seus servos e servas piores que animais, diferente do rei. Ela engoliu seu asco e disparou seca.

\- Boatos Alteza, afinal cada um fala o que quiser e não temos prova alguma de que tal boato seja verdade. A meu ver, Jeanne é tão mulher quanto eu e vossa Majestade.

\- O único fato que eu e minha prima temos em comum é o de sermos rainhas, e nada mais. - Serafine arregalou os olhos, sempre se julgou superior que a rainha pirata pois, segundo ela, Jeanne não tinha finesse.

A duquesa sorriu de lado projetando a face para frente e disse em um tom doce e gentil.

\- Eu me referia ao fato de vossa Alteza e a rainha de Anon-Sul serem mulheres, acredito que rainha consorte é um outro tipo de rainha, diferente de uma rainha por direito de nascença, acho que é o sangue. - disse a última parte baixinho. - Agora se me permite, preciso continuar no jogo. - a rainha tirou o pé do fio sem sequer dizer uma única palavra, a constatação de Veridiana fez com que ficasse com tanto ódio a ponto de sentir seu tremer.

A face de Serafine ficou vermelha de raiva, ela não podia retrucar com a duquesa pois, ela havia lhe dito apenas a verdade. "Como ela ousa? Assim que terminar esta coroação, Saga será obrigado a me dar a coroa matrimonial e vou mostrar para essa fedelha como é ser uma rainha."

Veridiana seguia sorrindo e enrolando seu fio com a mão, viu que Jeanne estava já no fim de sua jornada e que a amiga havia tirado de dentro de uma das flores de açúcar do bolo um pequeno coração de rubi em formato de pingente, o que simbolizava que ela encontraria um amor verdadeiro. Ela ficou feliz, pois, Jeanne era uma pessoa boa e leal.

A duquesa continuou sua jornada, estava tão empolgada que não reparou que topou com o rei, Veridiana sentiu seu estômago congelar, e as pernas bambearem. Olhou para o lado e Jeanne estava longe demais para ajudá-la, sua dama de companhia, Ingrid, somente chegaria no final daquele dia e o amor que nutria pelo rei era grande demais e definitivamente ela não sabia lidar com aquelas sensações, o soberano da Alsácia sorriu cativamente para sua súdita.

\- Duquesa, vejo que está empolgada com os jogos, fico contente em saber que se diverte! - o monarca deu-lhe um sorriso que a deixou hipnotizada, ela sentiu a respiração faltar, mas lembrou-se das palavras da amiga então ergueu sua cabeça e olhou nos olhos de céu e engoliu em seco "acalme-se, acalme-se, acalme-se, ele não vai perceber." a duquesa fez uma pequena reverência.

\- Alteza! Sim, eu gosto muito dos jogos de Rizel, perdão por ser tão desastrada, se topei com vossa majestade é porque estava distraída, espero que não esteja lhe incomodando. - as mãos de Veridiana suavam, mas ela não transparecia nervosismo para ninguém ali a não ser Jeanne que a viu conversando com Saga e não se aguentava de rir.

\- De forma alguma duquesa, não me incomoda, espere, nossos fios estão entrelaçados, sabe o que significa? Amizade eterna! - O geminiano disse sorrindo.

\- Ou amor eterno. - disse em um sussurro.

\- Como? Não entendi! - Saga percebeu que ela havia dito algo, mas para ele foi incompreensível.

\- Isso mostra o quanto a casa dos Emmerich e a casa de Ruschell são próximas e mantém uma amizade forte, meu Senhor. - Por um momento, Veridiana o contemplou, o rei também a olhou chegando a conclusão que a duquesa havia se tornado uma bela mulher.

\- Claro, nossas casas sempre tiveram boas relações, permita-me. - o rei junto com Veridiana desentrelaçaram seus fios, mas no final, viram que havia dado um nó, com suas mãos delicadas e com jeito, a duquesa conseguiu desatar, ele beijou o dorso de sua mão e ela sentiu seus pés levitarem, em seguida o rei retornou ao seu fio e a duquesa ao seu. Ao final de seu caminho, Veridiana encontrou na ponta de seu fio um pequeno pingente de rubi em formato de coração, e o rei Saga um pequeno berço o que significava que em breve ele seria abençoado com um herdeiro ou herdeira.

x.x.x.x.x

Por ter sido uma das primeiras a terminar o jogo, Jeanne sentou-se em uma das poltronas que estava um pouco afastadas, e ali viu a amiga Veridiana falar com Serafine e pelo semblante da rainha ao final desta, com certeza a duquesa deveria ter dito algo sério, também viu que Veridiana teve seu fio entrelaçado ao do rei Saga, mas o que mais deixou a rainha pirata rindo internamente, foi ver a prima chegar ao fim do jogo e não receber prenda alguma, deixando a rainha de Alsácia mais irada ainda. Mas por outro lado, Jeanne ficou intrigada porque se Saga retirou um bercinho e Serafine não…. "Será que… não, Serafine não seria tão burra assim...", Jeanne pensou enquanto via a amiga retirar um pingente igual o que tinha ganhado, ela observou discretamente que o monarca de Avon-The havia retirado do bolo duas prendas, um pingente em formato de coração e um bercinho, o que significava que ele iria encontrar um novo amor e provavelmente teria mais um herdeiro ou herdeira "Espero que esse novo amor dele seja feia … ridículo.", pensou enquanto saia da sala. Não havia notado que Shaka havia retirado uma moeda de ouro, o que significava que ele ficaria mais rico do que já era. Para o loiro fora uma decepção, ano após ano ele acumulava riqueza, porém sentia seu coração ressequido, mas quando viu Jeanne pela primeira vez, sentiu seu coração disparar, ao pegar sua recompensa ele foi até a rainha pirata que estava em uma sacada do castelo.

\- Terminou seu jogo rapidamente alteza. - Shaka disse se aproximando dela que estava bela em seu vestido azul claro contrastando com o pôr-do-sol daquela tarde.

\- Não precisa me chamar de alteza, lorde Shaka, só Jeanne. - ela disse em um tom amigável.

\- Como desejar... - ele se aproximou mais dela, pegou a delicada mão da rainha e a olhou no fundo de seus olhos azuis. - Jeanne, sei que parecerá loucura o que vou lhe dizer, mas eu gostaria de sua permissão para cortejá-la - o duque viu os olhos da mulher em sua frente se arregalar, mas continuou. - Também sei que para você isso está sendo rápido demais, mas prometo me empenhar para que isso dê certo, muitos casamentos assim dão certo.- Shaka tinha preocupação, sabia da personalidade mercurial da rainha mercante.

\- E, muitos não, você nem sabe quem eu sou, do que eu gosto, quem eu amo. - a rainha tinha um tom de desafio em sua voz.

\- Não, mas eu já ouvi falar de você o suficiente para saber que não pretendo mudar o seu espírito, mas aceitá-lo, deixe-me provar que posso ser um marido leal e que também posso protegê-la e amá-la como merece, sem mencionar que eu estaria me casando com a mulher mais deslumbrante do mundo. - Jeanne ficou terna, pois, era a primeira vez que lhe diziam aquelas sentimentalidades

x.x.x.x.x

Após o fim dos jogos, Jeanne foi com Veridiana até seus aposentos, e lá contou para a duquesa tudo o que ouviu mais cedo. O tom de tristeza e decepção era palpável em sua voz, deixando a morena indignada pelas palavras proferidas contra a amiga, ainda mais as vindas de Milo.

\- Sabe Veridiana… - Jeanne falou olhando para o chão e com a voz ainda abatida - Por um lado foi até bom eu ter ouvido isso deles, isso prova que Serafine não é uma santa como todos pensam e eu vou descobrir quem é ela, e hoje no baile eu vou me portar como uma verdadeira Lady e todos eles vão se arrepender do que me disseram. - levantou a cabeça e fitou os olhos da duquesa - E, principalmente Milo vai se arrepender de ter me comparado com a falecida e por ter dito palavras tão duras a meu respeito.

\- Não tome decisão de cabeça quente Jeanne. Lembre-se, a raiva é má conselheira. - Veridiana estava triste pela amiga.

\- Não é isso…- a rainha levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro - Todos eles são uns ingratos. Se houver um ataque por mar, Anon-Sul está na linha de frente, seguidos de Avon-The e Emmerich, se não fosse nós - parou e apontou para a duquesa - Eles todos seriam atacados. Muitas vezes, as frotas inimigas nem chegam a Alsácia e Casteel e aquele prepotente do Aiolia diz que eu tenho culhões só porque uso calças? A vontade que tenho é de retirar a aliança que tenho com os dois reinos e deixar que eles se virem. - o tom de voz da rainha agora era de ira e indignação.

\- Calma Jeanne, não adianta esbravejar contra eles, isso só vai piorar as falácias contra você. - a duquesa falou tentando acalmar a amiga porque sabia que ela era impulsiva e agia sem pensar.

\- Não irei fazer, pode ficar tranquila minha amiga, mas como eu disse, serei uma lady hoje no baile. - a rainha sorriu e caminhou até onde os baús guardavam suas roupas. - Me ajuda a escolher o vestido para usar no baile - abriu um deles e retirou um vestido. - Que tal esse?

\- É magnífico, tenho certeza que o rei Milo irá se arrepender de ter dito que você é homem. - a duquesa sorriu. - E, se arrependimento matar ele vai cair duro e teso no chão.

Ambas começaram a gargalhar, quando ouvem uma batida na porta, Veridiana desconfiada pega uma espada e pergunta: - Quem é?

\- Sou eu, duquesa, Ingrid, sua dama de companhia. - disse uma voz abafada do outro lado da porta, ao ver sua dama de companhia Veridiana a abraça.

\- Ingrid, como estou feliz em vê-la, mas você estava gripada e do norte para cá é meio dia de viagem. Como você se curou tão rápido?

\- Uma criada do duque me trouxe uma infusão e também tomei um chá, aí melhorei. - Ingrid havia de ter cuidado com o que se falava, pois as paredes no castelo vento bravo tinham ouvidos. A rainha e o rei eram católicos e devotos, caso qualquer suspeita de bruxaria pairasse no ar o tribunal inquisitorial seria chamado e poderia haver um derramamento de sangue desnecessário.

\- E Shiryu veio com você? Vocês se entenderam? - A morena perguntava com deboche e Jeanne soltava risinhos, pois, não era segredo que Ingrid era apaixonada por Shiryu Pendragon, ele um nobre e trabalhava como um administrador nas terras do norte.

\- Ora minha Senhora, sabe muito bem que ele não tem olhos para mim, apenas para outra que ele se recusa em dizer.


	3. Colocando as garras de fora

Serafine após o fim do jogo ficou tão enfurecida que chamou Jane, uma de suas servas, e foi para seus aposentos. Era inadmissível para ela não ter recebido prenda alguma, e isso, unido às palavras que tinha ouvido da duquesa de Emmerich a deixou em ponto de ebulição, pegou um vaso de porcelana, que enfeitava seu quarto, e o jogou na parede. Jane se encolheu, conhecia a rainha muito bem para saber o que ela seria capaz de fazer quando estava assim, por isso, baixou a cabeça e ficou à espera das ordens de sua soberana.

A rainha quebrou outro vaso, andou de um lado para outro, mas não satisfeita, se aproximou de sua serva pegando-a pelo braço jogando-a no chão. - O que está fazendo aqui sua inútil?

\- F-foi a senhora que me chamou, alteza! - a pobre mulher respondeu em um sussurro, ela já estava acostumada com as agressões da rainha. Já havia pensado em deixar o trabalho como serva, mas sempre reconsiderava porque precisava do dinheiro, seu marido era doente, então apesar de pouco, seu salário era a única fonte de renda, além que todo final de dia, a cozinheira lhe dava um pouco da comida que sobrava para levar para casa, e só assim, não passava fome.

Serafine a olhou com desdém e disse: - Eu quero que você fique como serva da minha prima Jeanne - se aproximou da serva, que ainda estava no chão, pegou novamente no braço dela e apertou - E cuide de tudo o que ela fizer, disser… Está me entendendo, me mantenha informada? - falou entredentes e apertou mais o braço de Jane.

– S-sim senhora!

Serafine esbofeteou Jane.

\- Misericórdia, minha senhora. - A pobre serva tentava se desviar dos tapas que Serafine dava-lhe.

\- Isso é para você cuidar melhor de sua SENHORA, ganhei apenas um pedaço de bolo, nenhuma prenda. - A rainha estava fora de si.

\- Mas, eu não tive culpa. - Tentava se justificar a coitada.

\- CALA ESSA SUA BOCA E APANHA CALADA!

Ao terminar com Jane deixando-a no chão, ela chamou outra serva e se recompôs e foi para junto dos nobres. Parou um pouco no corredor para ver a chegada do príncipe da Polônia, quando ela notou aquele que era seu verdadeiro amor se aproximar dela mas, não de uma forma comprometedora, afinal ninguém poderia desconfiar que eram amantes.

\- Você anda me evitando! - disse ele em voz baixa

\- Eu estive ocupada, Saga irá me levar por um tour pela Alsácia em alguns dias para comemorar a coroação. - disse Serafine em uma voz firme.

\- Você vai por escolha própria ou por ordem do rei? - ele perguntava com uma voz mordaz de inveja e ciúmes.

Serafine respondeu curvando a cabeça para cumprimentar um nobre que passava, enquanto eles andavam lado a lado.

\- Qual é a diferença? Não finja estar magoado com isso, nós dois sabemos que você só me queria para sabotar Saga e tomar o trono dele.

\- Não importa como nosso caso começou, ele se tornou em algo muito, muito real, eu mal consigo comer ou dormir, nem perseguir protestantes consegue me animar. Serafine, você me entende como nenhuma outra mulher e eu entendo você. Admita, você não ama Saga, você me ama.

\- Não importa, ele me tornou a rainha da Alsácia e em breve terei a coroa matrimonial, o que significa que não posso amar você Kanon.

\- Bom, parece que estamos de acordo então, não deveríamos nos amar, mas nos amamos. - Kanon saiu pisando duro. Ele trajava uma casaca de veludo preta com detalhes dourados nas mangas, calças de couro justas e um medalhão no peito do lado esquerdo simbolizando a casa Ruschell. Amava Serafine e tramou várias vezes para conseguir o trono, porém sem sucesso, estava decidido em ir embora, não aguentaria ver a felicidade do irmão. "Mas darei um jeito dele não viver esta felicidade por muito tempo.", apertando o cabo de sua espada ele saiu em direção aos estábulos.

\- Selem Tiamat, imediatamente.- demandou a um dos servos do local.

Kanon amava o animal da raça crioula, era robusto e cinza, ele pegou seus provimentos de caça e partiu sem se despedir de ninguém, apenas informando que iria caçar. Era sabido por todo reino que irmão gêmeo do rei era um caçador habilidoso.

A rainha voltou aos seus aposentos, pois, pretendia se trocar para tão logo o baile começar, mas ainda estava possessa de raiva. Cada vez que lembrava das palavras da duquesa de Emmerich no jogo, seu sangue fervia, Serafine odiava Veridiana e Jeanne com todas as suas forças e foi pensando nisso que um sorriso diabólico se formou em seus lábios enquanto se retirava de seu quarto.

x.x.x.x.x

No quarto de Jeanne, Veridiana e Ingrid já haviam ido aos aposentos da duquesa, a rainha pirata estava dentro de uma tina de madeira, onde Jane lavava seus longos cabelos loiro acobreados. Jeanne mantinha os olhos fechados e pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, principalmente nas palavras de Milo, após isso, foi inevitável pensar no que lorde Shaka havia dito, talvez ele estivesse certo. Resolveu sair do banho e se arrumar para o baile antes que seus devaneios a enlouquecesse.

– Jane - virou para a mulher - arrume as coisas para eu me aprontar, por favor!

– Sim senhora! - a serva respondeu enquanto já começava a ajeitar um vestido lilás, que tinha o corpete cravejado por pérolas e a saia toda em camadas, que estava em cima da cama.

A soberana de Anon-Sul terminava de secar seu corpo para depois passar um óleo para perfumar e hidratar a pele. Como havia dito para Veridiana, todos no baile iriam se arrepender por terem falado mal de si, por isso, queria estar esplêndida. Quando terminou o que estava fazendo, se aproximou de Jane a fim de pedir que ela ajudasse a vestir sua combinação e amarrar o espartilho, mas ao fazer um movimento com a mão viu a serva se encolher instintivamente e colocar a mão sobre o rosto, o que fez com que a rainha estranhasse.

Jeanne tratava todas as pessoas igualmente e ver Jane se encolher daquela forma, fez um sinal de alerta se acender.

– O que aconteceu Jane? - perguntou, seria fitando o rosto da mulher que baixou o rosto.

– Não foi nada, senhora. - murmurou num som quase inaudível.

– Nada? Isso é atitude de…

A fala da rainha foi interrompida com a chegada de Serafine no quarto, Jeanne foi de encontro a prima, mas pela maneira alterada que essa se encontrava, previu que ela não tinha ido até lá para conversar. - O que deseja, Serafine? - perguntou séria, não queria se indispor.

A esposa de Saga nada respondeu, olhou para a cama e viu o belo vestido, se dirigiu até lá. - Eu desejo que você não compareça nesse baile. - falando isso pegou o vestido e começou a rasgá-lo antes que Jeanne pudesse fazer algo, mas após o estarrecimento inicial da rainha pirata ela avançou para cima da prima tentando impedi-la.

Jane estava num canto do quarto sem saber o que fazer, sabia que se intervisse poderia sofrer consequências mais tarde, mas foi com alívio que viu Jeanne conseguir afastar Serafine.

– Você enlouqueceu de vez, Serafine? - perguntou com os olhos faiscando de raiva. - Isso tudo é inveja por que eu sou a herdeira de Anon-Sul e você não?

Serafine ao ouvir a pergunta sentiu o sangue ferver mais ainda. im, era por isso que sentia tanta raiva da prima, se Jeanne não tivesse nascido ela teria sido a herdeira de Anon-Sul, pois seu pai era irmão de Shion, o avô de Jeanne. - Eu que deveria ser a rainha sim, você não tem classe, é uma vergonha, todos os outros reis riem da tua cara e…- foi interrompida porque a rainha mercante lhe desferiu um tapa na face.

– Cala essa tua boca sua mau caráter, você querendo ou não, eu - bateu a mão no peito - Sou a rainha de Anon-Sul, eu sou filha do príncipe Mu. - bradou para a outra.

A rainha de Alsácia soltou um riso anasalado em escárnio - Uma filha que ninguém sabe se é legítima. O Mu foi atrás de uma fornicadora, quem garante que tua mãe já não estava grávida.

Dessa vez foi Jeanne que sentiu o sangue ferver, fechou os olhos azuis e respirou fundo para manter a calma. - Sabe Serafine, você é uma pessoa digna de pena, é invejosa, não vale nada. Quando teu pai percebeu que não ia subir ao trono da ilha, passou a te oferecer de reino em reino que nem mercadoria, só assim mesmo para você chegar perto de saber o que é ser uma monarca. - soltou o mesmo riso de escárnio que havia recebido da prima. - E acho bom você me respeitar porque mesmo você sendo esposa de Saga, ainda posso mandar te prender sob as leis de Anon-Sul. Agora saia antes que eu me arrependa de não fazer isso agora mesmo.

Serafine bufou, mas ela sabia que as palavras proferidas pela rainha mercante eram verdade, engoliu seu orgulho ferido e saiu do quarto, todavia sustentava um sorriso satisfeito por ter destruído o vestido da prima, pois imaginava que ela não havia trazido outro e por isso, não compareceria ao baile.

O que Serafine não contava é que o vestido que ela rasgou não pertencia a Jeanne e sim era de Veridiana.

No quarto a soberana de Anon-Sul deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre a cama, seu corpo todo tremia de raiva, respirou fundo algumas vezes para tentar se acalmar e quando conseguiu olhou para Jane que ainda estava no canto do quarto apavorada. Então, uma ideia lhe ocorreu, era arriscado, mas poderia dar certo, mas antes de entrar em ação, precisava saber algumas coisas ainda.

Batidas incessantes na porta fez com que a rainha pirata voltasse a si, assim que deu permissão, Ingrid entrou no quarto.

– Vossa Majestade, eu vim buscar o vestido da… - parou ao ver o vestido todo destruído - O que aconteceu?

– Ingrid, não temos tempo agora para isso, vamos até o quarto de Veridiana tentar arrumar uma solução, vá indo que eu já chego lá

Jeanne antes de sair pediu para que Jane pusesse ordem nos aposentos, até ter certeza, precisaria ser cautelosa com a serva, pois com a atitude da prima, desconfiava que Jane fora designada para lhe vigiar.

x.x.x.x.x

Veridiana provava a manopla negra em sua mão, "O trabalho de Kiki é muito bom, a manopla ficou ajustada perfeitamente, tenho até mais tato com ela.", pegou sua espada que estava junto à manopla, estava tremendamente afiada, deu alguns golpes no ar, voltou a espada ao centro e continuou quando uma espada interpela a sua e ela num ímpeto afastou com maestria a espada do oponente.

-Sabe manejar uma espada. - O soberano da Alsácia disse olhando para Veridiana no grande salão de armas do castelo vento bravo.

\- As mulheres do norte aprenderam há muito tempo, os sem espadas serão mortos por elas, não temo a morte nem a dor. - disse em um olhar desafiador para o monarca.

\- E o que você teme? - A duquesa intrigava muito o rei.

\- Ficar presa até que o costume e a idade me faça aceitar, até que todas as grandes oportunidades passem sem que eu possa aproveitar. - Veridiana naquele momento esqueceu-se de que estava em frente ao seu grande amor, a espada lhe dava uma enorme alegria e adrenalina no sangue o que a fazia ficar mais confiante.

\- Não acho que este seja o seu destino, duquesa. - Saga assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do recinto.

A morena respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, balançou sua cabeça deu um breve sorriso, guardou a espada na caixa e a manopla. Sua fiel dama de companhia veio lhe chamar para se aprontar para o baile.

\- Ingrid, que bom que veio. Tome, guarde e vá até os aposentos da rainha de Anon-Sul, deixei meu vestido lá. - disse docemente à Ingrid.

Deixou a dama de companhia ir em direção aos aposentos da rainha mercante, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto que era grande com uma lareira, a cama de carvalho negro com dossel e tecido de voal negro, o chão era de madeira de faia, ela então entrou nua na tina que Ingrid já havia preparado, a água tépida a fez relaxar, porém sua dama de companhia entrou esbaforida dentro do quarto.

\- Milady, Milady, seu vestido está em pedaços. - disse a dama apavorada.

\- Como isso aconteceu? Por Deus, Ingrid, como irei ao baile? Como Jeanne permitiu isso?

Num súbito Jeanne entra dentro dos aposentos da morena.

\- Foi Serafine, ela entrou em meu quarto como uma louca, não queria que eu fosse ao baile e rasgou o primeiro vestido que viu, e era o seu que estava sobre a cama, tentei impedir, mas o vestido já estava arruinado.

Veridiana levantou-se, imediatamente Ingrid a cobriu, a duquesa estava com a face séria, "Não adianta se lamentar, tenho que agir rápido, o baile é dentro de algumas horas."

\- Chame Eglantine, a modista da corte, chame-a rápido quero qualquer vestido de festa, não deixarei Serafine estragar a noite, eu que estragarei a noite dela.

Ingrid saiu rapidamente e foi chamar a modista, enquanto Veridiana vai até sua mesa onde havia uma caixa com várias frutas secas e sementes comestíveis, pegou uma noz, abriu, amassou e esfarelou, colocou metade do conteúdo em um anel que tinha um pequeno compartimento, ela chamou uma de suas servas.

\- Tome, infiltre-se na cozinha e dê um jeito que isto vá parar na sopa da rainha. Não se preocupe, não é veneno, mantenha discrição e será muito bem recompensada. - ela pega cinco moedas de ouro e entrega para a serva - Tome aqui, é parte do pagamento, quando chegarmos nas terras do norte lhe darei mais dez.

A serva fez uma pequena reverência e saiu, Jeanne ficou abismada com a frieza da duquesa. Não demorou Eglantine entrar no quarto e ver Veridiana com roupas de baixo.

Olha, o que temos aqui, A duquesa de Emmerich? Bom, tenho um vestido perfeito para você se não se importar em ser ousada. - disse a mulher de meia idade com cabelos grisalhos e olhar bondoso.

\- Que opção eu tenho? - disse-lhe com o rosto frustrado - ou é um vestido ousado ou terei que ficar trancada em meu quarto por conta de uma mulher desequilibrada.

\- Não se preocupe Veridiana, ninguém irá lhe condenar por um vestido um pouco mais ousado, vai dar tudo certo. - disse a rainha mercante.

Eglantine abriu o baú e de lá tirou um vestido rosa chá tomara que caia, com decote coração e drapeado, o vestido marcava a cintura e a saia era de organza em camadas acima dos joelhos, o que daria mobilidade perfeita para dançar.

\- Venha cá menina, vista, você ficará linda! - engolindo seu orgulho, a duquesa foi ao encontro da modista que junto com Ingrid a ajudou vestir, ao redor da cintura fina um cinto delicado cravejado de diamantes e pérolas, assim como o bracelete, o colar e os brincos.

\- Milady, ficou linda! - Ingrid disse com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

\- Se me permite Duquesa, se não conhecesse o reino, diria que estou diante da própria rainha da Alsácia. - Jane que estava à companhia de Jeanne disse com sua voz baixa e tímida.

\- Bom, o baile é dentro de pouco tempo, vou me arrumar, está muito bonita Veridiana. Espero que Ingrid faça um belo penteado, capaz de Ikki a pedir em casamento ali mesmo e colocar toda sua fortuna aos seus pés. - disse Jeanne rindo, pois, sabia que a duquesa era muito séria e prezava pelas regras e etiqueta.

Em seu quarto, o rei de Avon-The acabara de sair de seu banho, a casaca azul claro com bordados dourados que representavam as cores de seu reino estava sobre a cama, a camisa da cambraia passada perfeitamente o esperava para ser vestida. Ele foi até a sacada, aquele castelo lhe trazia boas lembranças, ele estava distraído em seus pensamento quando ele levanta a cabeça e contempla com seus olhos uma maravilha. O corpo da rainha mercante que tomava seu banho com suas janelas aberta, Milo não acreditava no que seus olhos viam "Simplesmente maravilhosa." a pele do corpo era dourada tal qual um ferro em brasa, as curvas eram sinuosas como as estradas que cortavam as montanhas de seus reinos, os seios pareciam os picos gêmeos que ele poderia ver de seu castelo "Tanta beleza escondida por aquela roupas de bucaneiro que ela usa", sua visão é interrompida por Jane que fecha as cortinas, ele rapidamente coloca suas roupas e chama o servo para ajudar com as botas novas.


	4. O baile

O vestido rosa chá drapeado marcava a cintura fina de Veridiana que chamava a atenção por onde passava, os cabelos negros estavam presos por duas garras laterais que pareciam arranjo de flores feito em prata, pérola e pequenos brilhantes deixando os cachos pretos e fartos caírem nas costa. Quando desceu as escadas, Ikki a esperava no último degrau, ele usava uma casaca azul marinho com bordados em fios de ouro no torso, nas aberturas e em volta das mangas que lhe chegava até os joelhos, a calça em couro e uma meia capa que lhe cobria o ombro direito prendendo do lado esquerdo do corpo por um cordão dourado que ornava com os pequenos bordados dourados da capa, calçava botas em couro preto, ao ver a duquesa ficou embasbacado.

\- Eu nunca tinha visto a duquesa tão bela como esta noite, está deslumbrante. - Disse-lhe galante.

A morena sorriu e corou levemente, era a primeira vez que lhe falavam aquelas sentimentalidades, ele ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou.

\- Obrigada conde, fico lisonjeada com seus galanteios. - Ela sorriu e ao ver o sorriso, Ikki sentiu faltar-lhe o ar, mas não quis deixar transparecer.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la a colocar a máscara - Ikki pegou a máscara que era de um prateado quase branco e não muito brilhoso, mas parecia uma renda delicada que estava nas mãos da duquesa.

Com delicadeza e inebriado pela beleza e o perfume que Veridiana exalava, sua vontade era de agarra-la ali mesmo, mas controlou seus instintos, afinal ela não era uma mulher de taberna e sim uma das mais refinadas damas da corte da Alsácia. Deu-lhe o braço e a conduziu até o grande salão onde ocorria a festa, a duquesa com seu olhar escrutinou todo o lugar, as bebidas eram servidas por servos que se equilibravam em monociclos, havia contorcionistas vindo de um país distante, chamado Índia, os jardins estavam iluminados por belas lanternas que vieram do outro lado do mundo, a nobreza exibia suas melhores roupas e isso se aplicava em especial ao rei Saga que trajava uma casaca preta ricamente bordada com fios de ouro, por dentro uma camisa branca de cambraia fina, pois era verão em Alsácia, o que destacava o peitoral musculoso do rei.

Veridiana ao ver seu rei, sentiu seu coração disparar como cavalos selvagens cavalgando por planícies em direção ao pôr-do-sol e mesmo estando acompanhada não pôde deixar de notar que o rei possuía um corpo musculoso e definido, nada exagerado, no ponto certo, teve essa conclusão em segundos. Os burburinhos eram notórios a medida que a duquesa passava, afinal a beleza da morena era notória por onde passava e chamava atenção inclusive do rei.

Em seu quarto, Serafine estava terminando de se arrumar, seu vestido era de veludo verde ombro a ombro com o corpete bordado em fios de ouro, o cabelo estava preso em um coque médio e alguns fios soltos nas laterais, usava a coroa e um colar vistoso em ouro e esmeraldas e anéis da mesma pedra, como era de costume, tomaria uma sopa rala para disfarçar a fome e comer muito pouco ou quase nada, pois, tinha pavor de pessoas cevadas.

-Vai ficar aí parada igual à um dois de paus? vai buscar minha sopa de ervilhas, sua inútil. - A serva saiu de cabeça baixa, nisso entra o rei que já estava nervoso com a demora da esposa.

\- Serafine por Deus, ainda não terminou de se arrumar?

\- Acalme-se querido, a perfeição leva tempo - ela terminava de colocar o par de brincos - vou tomar minha sopa e iremos.- Saga estava de costas olhando pela janela, mas seus pensamentos eram interrompidos pela bela imagem de uma certa duquesa que invadia sua mente sem ser convidada.

A serva entra com a sopa que estava salpicada de nozes, mas a mesma nada comentou devido ao péssimo tratamento da rainha.

\- Vossa alteza, sua sopa. - Serafine sem sequer olhar para a serva pega a sopa e toma rapidamente sem notar nada de diferente no sabor.

\- Estou pronta querido, vamos que o baile será nosso. - Levantou triunfante olhando para o esposo e fingindo um olhar doce, deu um sorriso ao seu rei e marido.

\- Vamos querida, está deslumbrante. - O rei deu um selinho em sua rainha tomou-lhe a mão e adentrou ao salão.

As trombetas tocaram e o Arauto anunciou:

\- Sua Alteza Saga Stephan Rushell, rei de Alsácia e das ilhas menores e primeiro de seu nome e Seraphine Anon-Anjou rainha consorte de Alsácia e duquesa de Ascalão. - todos se curvaram para saudar o casal real.

x.x.x.x.x

Jeanne caminhava pelos corredores de pedra do castelo de Alsácia, indo em direção ao salão onde ocorreria o baile. Chegou até as escadarias e Shaka a reconheceu ficando à sua espera no pé das longas escadas. Ao seus olhos, a rainha mercante estava belíssima. O vestido azul royal com o corpete no estilo tomara que caia cravejado de diamantes, a saia rodada, no pulso, pescoço e orelhas usava jóias cravejadas em diamante e pérolas, assim como sua coroa, e para complementar, Jeanne usava uma máscara azul escuro que escondia metade do seu rosto, mas Shaka a reconheceria mesmo que estivesse com o rosto todo coberto. O conde sentiu sua respiração e coração falharem ao ver como Jeanne estava linda.

– Vossa Majestade, Jeanne. - ele falou estendendo a mão para que ela pusesse a dela – A senhora está tão linda quanto as estrelas no céu.

– Lorde Shaka, como descobriu que era eu? – ela perguntou timidamente e sorridente – E, já disse que não há necessidade de me tratar com tanta formalidade assim.

– Jeanne, você é inconfundível até com o rosto todo coberto. – deu um largo sorriso,e foi a vez da rainha perder o fôlego e corar.

Depois do que ouviu horas mais cedo, ainda mais pela pessoa que mais prezava, e agora receber vários elogios de um homem fez seu ego inflar. Estava cada vez mais encantada por Shaka. Desceu as escadarias e depositou sua mão sobre a dele e logo passaram a caminhar pelo salão. A rainha caminhava de forma altiva e imponente atraindo os olhares admirados de todos, isso fez com que seu sorriso se alargasse, não por estar se sentindo superior a ninguém, mas sim, porque percebeu que seu plano estava dando certo. Queria ver Milo, Aiolia e Serafine morderem a língua pelo que falaram sobre si. Discretamente olhou para um canto vendo os reis de Casteel e Avon-The conversando e depois lhe lançarem olhares de admiração. Pronto, Jeanne havia conseguido o que queria.

x.x.x.x.x

Em um canto do salão, estavam Milo e Aiolia, eles ainda faziam os comentários maldosos sobre a rainha de Anon-Sul.

– Será que Jeanne vai vir ao baile de calças? – perguntou Aiolia com deboche.

– Não duvido, meu amigo! – Milo deu uns tapinhas no ombro do outro. – E junto das calças, virão as armas que ela usa.

– Vocês deveriam se envergonhar pelos comentários que estão fazendo. – Camus, o arquiduque de Lys, que até então ouvia tudo sem se pronunciar, falou com olhar de reprovação. – Às vezes o que dissemos, pode ser usado contra nós mesmos.

– Ora Camus… – o rei de Avon-The se virou para o amigo. – Não estamos falando mais que a verdade.

Porém, o que Milo não contava era que ele morderia a própria língua e engoliria o veneno que destilava. Ao começar ouvir o burburinho das pessoas à sua volta, olhou em direção que elas olhavam, foi quando viu Jeanne descer as escadarias. Ficou paralisado em ver como a rainha de Anon-Sul estava deslumbrante. Aiolia não ficou diferente, também pudera, nunca tinha visto Jeanne tão bela quanto estava naquele vestido azul.

– Parece que vocês vão ter que engolir as próprias palavras. – Camus falou, atraindo novamente a atenção dos dois para si.

Milo engoliu em seco, mas para não mostrar seu orgulho ferido, disse: – Meu amigo, Jeanne estar vestida assim, não muda o que penso sobre ela.

– É uma pena! E, muito me espanta você estar agindo assim porque você sempre foi uma pessoa livre de preconceitos, sempre tratou todos igualmente. Parece que a viuvez deixou seu coração amargo mesmo. – Camus retorquiu deixando o rei atônito com suas palavras. – Agora se me dão licença irei me retirar, antes que eu seja picado pelo veneno de vocês.

Milo sentiu o chão sob seus pés desaparecer ao ouvir palavras tão duras de seu melhor amigo, inicialmente sentiu vontade de socar a cara dele, mas depois de alguns minutos refletindo, percebeu que ele estava certo. Lançou o olhar mais uma vez em direção que Jeanne estava, sentindo a consciência pesar.

x.x.x.x.x

– Vossa majestade Jeanne, está mesmo deslumbrante. – Ikki falou assim que ele e Verdiana foram de encontro onde se encontravam.

– Devo admitir que você está certo, conde! – Shaka falou e virou-se para a duquesa – Mas, Veridiana está radiante também.

– Agradecemos os elogios. – Jeanne respondeu pelas duas. – Cavalheiros poderiam pegar uma bebida para nós?

Assim que Shaka e Ikki saíram, a rainha aproximou-se mais da amiga, sussurrando em seu ouvido: – Parece que nosso plano está saindo conforme o planejado. – sorriu satisfeita.

– Está sim, minha amiga. Mas, quero ver a cara de Serafine quando nos ver no baile.

– Por falar nessa cobra, ela não está no baile? – Veridiana confirmou que não – Deve estar tentando engolir o que disse a ela. – alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

A conversa das duas foi interrompida com a volta de Shaka e Ikki trazendo uma taça de espumante para cada.

No mesmo instante, Serafine e Saga chegavam ao baile, e a rainha exibia um sorriso triunfante, logo eles sentaram-se em seus tronos.

– Veridiana, vamos lá cumprimentar a rainha? Ela está deslumbrante, não acha!?

Rainha e duquesa foram acompanhadas por seus respectivos pares até onde os soberanos de Alsácia estavam, assim que Serafine as viu, seu sorriso sumiu.

– Prima querida, está belíssima, como sempre. – Jeanne falava com ironia vendo o olhar da outra faiscar.

– Você também está! – respondeu a loira entredentes olhando a prima.

– Vocês estão magníficas também. – Saga ergueu-se depositando um beijo na mão de cada uma delas.

Saga se pôs a conversar com Ikki e Shaka, Verdiana aproveitou para ir até a rainha consorte e sussurrou em seu ouvido: – achou que rasgando meu vestido faria eu desistir de vir ao baile?

Serafine não entendeu muito bem devido à uma dor aguda em seu ventre fez com que fizesse uma careta de dor.

– Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Serafine? – perguntou com falsa preocupação atraindo a atenção dos homens.

Saga ajoelhou-se em frente da esposa que começou a gemer e a suar cada vez mais.

– Céus, Serafine, o que está acontecendo?

– E-eu não sei. De repente passei a sentir várias dores no ventre.

– Vou levá-la até nossos aposentos.

– Não, você tem que ficar com os convidados. Vou pedir para uma serva me levar. – a rainha chamou uma das servas e começaram a caminhar em direção aos aposentos da rainha.

Assim que chegaram, Serafine correu em direção ao banheiro, as cólicas eram horríveis e a rainha sabia que somente algo lhe provocaria aquelas dores: NOZES.

\- JURO QUE VOU ME VINGAR, ISSO É COISA DAQUELA INVERTIDA, JEANNE VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR!!. - A rainha dizia vociferando entre uma flatulência e outra enquanto se retorcia no vaso sanitário com as cólicas.

No salão do grande baile, Jeanne e Veridiana apenas se entreolharam, mas tiveram que conter a vontade de rir, mal sabia Serafine que aquilo tinha sido fruto de ambas para se vingar pelo que ela tinha feito, mas, não passava pela cabeça delas sequer comentar o que aprontaram.

Apesar da ausência da rainha consorte o baile continuou e em breve a orquestra tocaria a valsa do imperador e seria o momento em que ele e Serafine bailariam. Agora sem sua rainha que estava passando mal, todos da corte desconfiavam que poderia ser uma gravidez, exceto Jeanne e Veridiana, foi quando Shura, o conselheiro do rei, se aproxima do mesmo e lhe fala ao ouvido:

— A rainha não terá condições de acompanhar o baile, todos da corte acreditam que ela esteja grávida, mas, vossa alteza poderá dançar a valsa com outra mulher conforme diz o protocolo. Por que não dança com a rainha de Anon-Sul?

— Não Shura, não irei dançar com Jeanne, ela está muito bem acompanhada, vou dançar com a Duquesa de Emmerich, garanto que o capitão do rei Aiolia não se importará.

Saga sentia-se como um adolescente ao se aproximar da bela Veridiana, amava perdidamente a esposa, mas de fato não sabia porque a duquesa dos lábios rosados lhe causava tais sensações, estava disposto a saber esta noite. Verificou que a herdeira do norte estava conversando com o conde Ikki com uma cara enfadonha, o rei sorriu de lado e pensou: "será mais fácil que roubar doce de criança.", ao chegar ele curvou-se gentilmente.

— Me concede esta dança, Duquesa Veridiana?

Ela sentiu o rubor na pele, mas não poderia negar um pedido de vossa alteza.

— Claro, Vossa alteza. - O capitão dos exércitos de Caastel não gostou de forma alguma, mas negar a dama ao rei seria de uma grosseria ímpar e a contra gosto assentiu com a cabeça concordando com a decisão de Veridiana.

A orquestra iniciou tocando a valsa do imperador, a Duquesa fez uma reverência quase encostando no chão, ele curvou-se e Saga tomou Veridiana nos braços e não a sentiu tremer. Iniciou a dança, ele a fazia levitar pelo salão, a duquesa sentiu seu coração disparar não conseguia sequer balbuciar uma única palavra, ela se perdia nos olhos cor de mar que ele possuía, o rei sabia que sua rainha não iria ficar satisfeita, mas ele queria apenas apreciar o momento com a mais bela de suas súditas. Os rodopios e o bailar do rei e da duquesa encantava todos, era como se fossem feitos um para o outro, de tal forma que a nobreza não bailou aquela valsa, todos faziam um grande círculo onde o rei e sua duquesa dançavam.

Jeanne que via a melhor amiga bailando pelo salão com o rei não acreditava no que seus olhos viam e pensou: "Saiu melhor que a encomenda", a nobreza em peso aplaudem Saga e Veridiana, a valsa das flores começa a tocar e Shaka curva-se perante a soberana de Anon-Sul.

– Me daria a honra dessa dança, senhora?

Jeanne aceitou prontamente. Eles começaram a dançar, o lorde a conduzia de forma suave, fazendo com que se sentisse no céu. Shaka estava se mostrando alguém totalmente diferente do que todos diziam, sem contar que a tratava de uma maneira que nenhum outro fazia. Assim como Veridiana e Saga, eles atraíram a atenção enquanto dançavam. Em um dos cantos do salão, Milo olhava para a cena, ele ainda remoía as palavras do amigo, mas ao ver Jeanne tão bela e se comportando como uma verdadeira dama fez com que percebesse que a julgou mal e precisava reparar seu erro, afinal de contas, ele não era injusto.

Decidido a fazer isso, percebeu que Jeanne e Shaka saíram em direção a varanda do salão, isso lhe causou um certo incômodo no peito. Lentamente ele tomou o mesmo rumo que os dois haviam tomado.

x.x.x.x.x

– Fazia muito tempo que não dançava tanto num baile. – Jeanne, que estava sentada no parapeito da varanda, falou enquanto abanava o rosto. – Muito obrigada, Shaka.

– Não precisa agradecer. – o loiro que estava em pé, ajoelhou-se na frente dela, pegou a mão feminina e depositou um beijo no dorso desta. – Você merece muito mais.

– Shaka… – falou num sussurro sentindo como se uma corrente elétrica saísse da mão do homem e invadisse seu corpo até chegar em seu coração, fazendo ele acelerar.

– Você é uma mulher incrível... – ele continuou sem dar chances dela falar – é um mulher forte, em todos os aspectos, determinada e – levantou-se e por instinto a rainha fez o mesmo. – você é a mulher mais linda que meus olhos já contemplaram. – nesse momento, Shaka levou a mão até o rosto de Jeanne alisando a sua bochecha fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos para curtir o singelo carinho, só voltou a abri-los quando sentiu os dedos do lorde deslizar suavemente por seus lábios.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram e ambos brilhavam intensamente, suas respirações estavam descompassadas. O rosto de lorde estava próximo do da rainha fazendo seu coração acelerar. O loiro estava se esforçando para não beijá-la, não queria ser descortês com a única mulher que lhe era especial, porém, vê-la tão entregue, os lábios cheios e convidativos entreabertos por causa da respiração ofegante fez com que não conseguisse mais se segurar. A mão que antes acariciava os lábios femininos foram para a lateral do rosto dela, os rostos foram se aproximando e então aconteceu: Os lábios se tocaram de maneira calma. As mãos da rainha aos poucos enlaçaram o pescoço de Shaka e se embrenharam nos fios loiros, já as mãos do lorde desceram até a cintura fina, aproximando mais os corpos conforme o beijo ganhava mais intensidade. Eles se entregaram àquele beijo de maneira única e a lua parecia compartilhar o momento vivenciado pelo jovem casal emprestando seu brilho prateado que pairava sobre eles. Quando por fim o beijo cessou, eles ficaram com as testas unidas enquanto tentavam controlar suas respirações.

Shaka e Jeanne com o momento mágico que vivenciaram, nem se deram conta que alguém os viu. Era Milo que tinha ido atrás de Jeanne para se desculpar e acabou vendo o beijo e aquela cena fez com que sentisse um gosto amargo na boca, saindo dali em seguida sem ser percebido.

x.x.x.x.x

Saga e Veridiana seguiam bailando como se o mundo não existisse, a Duquesa sentia-se em um sonho bailando sem parar com seu grande amor, o coração galopava a respiração era ofegante não pelo bailar e sim pela emoção de sentir-se tão perto do amor de sua vida.

\- Dança maravilhosamente duquesa. Venha, deve estar com sede vamos tomar um ponche. - o Sorriso do soberano da Alsácia era inebriante, era incrível como ele era inebriante e sedutor sem Serafine.

\- Vossa Alteza que me conduziu, eu apenas o acompanhei, mas aceito de bom grado o ponche.

Saga apenas olhou para um dos servos, o mesmo veio se equilibrando em um triciclo com a bandeja de prata com delicadas taças de cristal, o rei pegou duas, entregou uma a Duquesa, ele ergueu a sua e a Duquesa sem medo fez o mesmo.

\- À vossa majestade. - Disse em um sorriso lindo que encantou o rei, tomaram o ponche rapidamente, a sede que havia entre eles iria muito além daquela taça.

\- Me acompanha pelo jardim? - olhava penetrante para Veridiana.

Ambos andavam pelo jardim, a noite era de lua cheia que clareava todos os cantos, seguiam lado a lado sem trocar uma única palavra, se comunicavam apenas com o olhar. A música tocava tão alta que se podia ouvir da fonte que estavam, no meio do jardim, ele a cumprimentou como se fossem dançar e ela correspondeu ao cumprimento, então sem dizer nada, começaram a bailar em torno da fonte rindo e girando. Uma pedra fez a duquesa se desequilibrar, os braços fortes de Saga envolveu a cintura fina e delicada fazendo seu corpo colar com o seu, ele sentiu sua pele queimar como uma fogueira crepitante, seu coração acelerou, ambas as bocas secaram, a respiração ofegante, o perfume que o rei exalava envolvia e atordoava os sentidos da duquesa, e sem mais demora Saga envolveu os lábios carnudos e rosados da duquesa com seu beijo avassalador e ardente.

A duquesa sentia o bailar da língua de seu amado em sua boca e sem demora o correspondeu e nem mesmo quando o ar se fez necessário o beijo cessou, apenas a intensidade. Eles ficaram assim durante um bom tempo: entre beijos.


	5. A raiva de Jeanne

Serafine da janela do quarto podia ver com nitidez a fonte no meio de seu jardim amado, ao longe viu um homem e uma mulher dançando em volta, e por um segundo jurou que era Saga quem bailava ali e pensou: "Bobagem, Saga é louco por mim.", e sem conseguir pensar mais, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

x.x.x.x.x

Quando se findou o beijo, Saga olhou atônito para Veridiana, aquele olhar doce e meigo que ele possuía tornou-se em pavor e estranhamento.

\- Me perdoe eu não devia, eu.. eu…

O olhar de pavor de seu rei e amor era tamanho que Veridiana sentiu-se suja e vulgar.

\- VOCÊ ME USOU ..

\- Foi um erro Duquesa eu me deixei levar por sua beleza, mas isso não irá acontecer nunca mais. - Saga disse com uma voz amarga estendendo a mão para retornar com a duquesa para o salão de festas. Com um olhar de ódio, Veridiana arregalou os olhos verdes e disse entre lágrimas:

\- Não necessito da companhia de um covarde para retornar ao salão, você prefere o lado podre desta vida e que ironia, pelos céus, você era único em meu coração, mas corre para sua rainha em que você é só mais um peão nos joguinhos de poder que ela faz.

Ergueu as saias de seu vestido fez uma reverência e saiu andando de cabeça erguida entre lágrimas. Saga sentou-se na fonte, sentia em seu coração o peso da sua decisão, sabia muito bem que estava apaixonado pela duquesa de Emmerich, mas era um homem casado e rei "Serafine é uma boa mulher".

A duquesa se dirigiu ao seu quarto evitando o Capitão Ikki, que a procurou pelo salão tão logo o rei retornou ao baile. Ao entrar em seu quarto, Veridiana jogou-se na cama fofa de lençóis de linho branco, adormeceu com o vestido, entre lágrimas.

x.x.x.x.x

Shaka e Jeanne ficaram ali desfrutando da companhia um do outro e das sensações que o beijo lhes provocou. Então, ainda envolvido por aquele clima, o lorde resolveu dizer tudo o que há muito tempo queria. Novamente levou a mão até o rosto da rainha e começou a dizer:

– Jeanne Anon, sei que não sou o homem que habita seu coração, mas há muito tempo você tem um espaço reservado no meu. – ele viu os olhos azuis da rainha se arregalarem com a confissão – por isso, eu seria o homem mais feliz deste mundo se aceitasse minha corte. Sei que posso fazê-la me amar. – Jeanne iria responder, mas ele colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios, interrompendo-a – Não precisa me responder agora, você pode pensar o tempo que for preciso. Depois de dizer isso afastou-se um pouco dela e esticou a mão para que ela pusesse a dela, retornando ao baile em seguida.

Eles ficaram no baile mais um tempo, depois a rainha avisou que iria se recolher.

x.x.x.x.x

O dia amanheceu frio e nublado, Veridiana acordou dolorida, pois, adormecera de espartilho, não acreditou quando se olhou no espelho de prata, estava com os olhos inchados e aparência desleixada, pensou: "Não estou derrotada eu jamais serei vencida pela tristeza.", pediu para chamar sua dama.

-Ingrid, peça a Domingas que me prepare um banho frio.

A duquesa entrou em sua banheira, a água regelava até seus ossos, mas aquela sensação a fazia sentir-se viva.

-Milayde, seu pai e o rei a aguardam para o café da manhã nos aposentos de seu pai.- Disse Ingrid com um olhar bondoso.

\- Diga ao duque que não irei até sua mesa, pois, não dividirei o desjejum com um rei covarde, isso me daria náusea. Traga meu café, vou toma-lo aqui em meu quarto.

A dama de companhia estava atônita com o que havia acabado de escutar.

-Veridiana não posso falar isso com seu pai, o que aconteceu?

Ela respirou fundo como se houvesse uma pedra enorme em seu peito.

-Seja o que tenha acontecido já passou, Ingrid, e não irei mudar uma única letra do que falei.

Voltou a face para bem perto da dama, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva.

-Agora vá.

Quando seu café chegou, Veridiana já não estava mais em seu quarto, usava um típico traje de montaria do norte onde era composto de um longo sobretudo de veludo negro com detalhes bordado em dourado com botões até a cintura, o restante era aberto onde ela usava uma calça de couro justa e botas de montaria, ambos pretos. A duquesa montava melhor que muitos homens, não usava a cela de lado como a maioria das mulheres da corte. Foi até a estrebaria, selou sua égua Prata, uma égua da raça Andaluz, de pelagem toda branca, saiu pelas campinas que circundavam o castelo ventobravo, queria esfriar a cabeça.

Na antessala de seus aposentos, o duque Dhoko e o rei Saga conversavam sobre o possível apoio da Alsacia a Elisabeth da Inglaterra ou Mary da Escócia quando Ingrid entra, faz uma reverência vai até o duque e repete os impropérios que sua filha havia dito, ao pé do ouvido dele. Ao ouvir tais coisas, ele se engasga com o chá que tomava, se recompõe novamente.

-Majestade, creio que minha filha não virá tomar café conosco, ela está com um mal estar, coisas de mulher se é que me entende. - Dohko tinha um sorriso amarelo pois, se ele dissesse tais coisas ao rei certamente Veridiana seria punida.

Saga avista pela janela a duquesa de Emmerich cavalgando em sua égua, sorriu de lado e pensou: "que gênio ela tem".

-Entendo perfeitamente meu amigo. Bom, eu irei cavalgar antes da reunião para ponderar sobre o que me disse sobre Elisabeth da Inglaterra.

O rei foi até a estrebaria onde seu escudeiro já havia deixado seu cavalo Vingador, um puro sangue inglês negro, selado, saiu pelos campos verdejantes no desejo de reencontrar a duquesa.

A morena desmontou sua égua Prata, pegou seu alforje com as flechas e o arco, queria treinar para as justas que haveriam mais tarde, havia se inscrito para tiro ao alvo, a floresta onde havia chegado era densa e verde, elegeu algumas árvores como alvo e se movendo rapidamente, atingiu as árvores, o que fez brotar um sorriso em seus lábios, elegeu mais outras tantas, atirou a flecha que foi pega pelo capitão dos exércitos de Casteel.

-Atira muito bem duquesa, devo ter sido uma companhia enfadonha para ter ido embora sem se despedir. - havia um traço de indignação em sua voz.

\- Perdoe-me capitão tive um pequeno mal estar após a dança, por isso não retornei ao baile.- A voz de Veridiana era de espanto, afinal ele não havia feito um único barulho sequer.

O conde de Steel deu um pequeno sorriso e sentiu-se satisfeito em ver que a duquesa fora surpreendida.

-Considero seu débito pago se me acompanhar - O moreno estendeu o braço e a nortenha entrelaçou seu braço no dele, e assim foram caminhando até uma pequena clareira onde havia uma toalha estendida e um café da manhã farto, com pães e bolos deliciosos, chá e leite.

-Passei em seus aposentos hoje pela manhã e você não tomou seu café, então eu me encarreguei de trazê-lo até você. Se me permitir, ainda hoje quero pedir permissão ao seu pai para lhe fazer a corte?!

A morena ficou surpresa, aquele gesto e o pedido fez seu magoado coração sorrir e num sorriso genuíno ela deu um beijo no rosto do capitão.

-Obrigada capitão, será um prazer aceitar sua corte. - Sorriu displicentemente sedutora.

-Permita-me agradecê-la a minha maneira.

O moreno enlaçou a cintura de Veridiana fazendo-a colar em seu corpo que fervia de paixão, sem mais ele a tomou em um beijo, as bocas se entrelaçaram demorada e lentamente as línguas bailaram em um céu de desejo e paixão, o beijo foi interrompido pelo pigarrear do rei que estava montado em seu cavalo.

-PERDOEM se atrapalho algo.- sua face estava fechada e o cenho franzido- Capitão Ikki, espero que o rei Aiolia não tenha ficado desguarnecido de sua guarda real para que seu capitão se deleite com a beleza da mais bela Lady que a Alsacia tem.

Ambos fizeram uma pequena reverência com as cabeças, os olhos de Ikki faiscavam de raiva "Ora, onde já se viu esse rei de meia pataca vir me lembrar dos meus deveres"

-Alteza, eu jamais deixarei meu rei desguarnecido, foi o próprio rei de Casteel que me deu a manhã de folga. Ele faz muito gosto na aproximação entre eu e a duquesa de Emmerich. Toma o desjejum conosco, rei Saga?

Ikki estendeu o convite ao rei, mas em seu íntimo o soberano da Alsacia estava se remoendo de ciúmes, enquanto encarava os olhos bravios do rei, Veridiana deu um meio sorriso.

-Meu rei, quero que saiba em primeira mão que acabo de aceitar a corte do capitão Ikki, ele fará o pedido oficial ao meu pai em breve. Já ponderou qual rainha irá apoiar?

Saga ficou atônito, aquela notícia doía em seu peito como flecha envenenada, mas não perdeu a pose de rei e respondeu.

-Ora, seguiremos a Santa Sé e o santo padre, o papa, apoiaremos Mary da Escócia.

\- Pois eu lhe digo meu rei, que esta atitude é muito aquém da Alsácia, Mary da Escócia não pisa em seu país há anos, ela é praticamente uma francesa. Seu povo não a ama, não a conhece e não luta por ela, e ela não governa, quem o faz é sua mãe, Mary de Guise, mas Elisabeth da Inglaterra governa, é amada por seu povo, recentemente ela venceu Felipe II, o rei da Espanha. Me perdoe majestade, mas se apoiar Mary da Escócia me parece uma atitude amedrontada de um rei que se deixa levar pelo Vaticano.

Veridiana olhava fixadamente para os olhos de mar do rei, este que nada disse, apenas a mediu com o olhar, virou seu cavalo e seguiu rumo ao castelo com o coração ferido de morte.

x.x.x.x.x

Pela manhã, Jeanne ainda de olhos fechados, se revirou na cama, logo sua mente foi preenchida pelas lembranças do beijo trocado com Shaka e o seu pedido, e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Não demorou muito para abrir os olhos e avistar Jane que já se encontrava em seu quarto.

– Desculpe senhora, mas o rei Saga pediu para eu lhe avisar que antes das justas, terá uma reunião entre todos os soberanos e o duque de Emmerich.

Jeanne franziu um pouco o rosto com a notícia, não queria ter que ver Milo e Aiolia tão cedo, mas, não poderia faltar. Levantou-se pedindo para que a serva ajudasse a se vestir e depois, pediu que seu café fosse trazido até seu quarto. Enquanto desfrutava de seu desjejum, a rainha pediu para que Jane fosse até o quarto de Shaka e pedisse para ele lhe encontrar no jardim. Quando a serva saiu, sorriu triunfante porque se suas desconfianças tivessem certas, logo Serafine ficaria sabendo sobre o que faria a seguir.

x.x.x.x.x

Quando Jeanne chegou até o jardim, Shaka já a esperava.

– Pediu para me chamar? – ele disse depois de depositar um beijo no dorso da mão dela.

– Sim, já tenho uma resposta para te dar. Eu aceito sua corte. – sorriu largamente fazendo Shaka quase perder o fôlego. Jeanne estava realmente feliz, pois conheceu um lado do lorde que ninguém conhecia, e mesmo que não o amasse, faria o possível para fazê-lo. — Dentro de instantes terá uma reunião e vou anunciar para todos. Aiolia com certeza vai ficar mais orgulhoso ainda do que já é.

Shaka apenas assentiu, estava feliz demais por finalmente ter ao seu lado a mulher que sempre amou. Ambos ficaram mais um pouco ali desfrutando da companhia um do outro e depois a rainha se dirigiu até onde ocorreria a reunião, mas antes que chegasse até lá, encontrou Serafine em um dos corredores. A aparência pálida da rainha de Alsácia, fez com que risse internamente, mas precisou conter a vontade de rir alto quando o semblante dela se tornou enfezado.

– Vejo que já está melhor, minha prima! – disse provocativamente.

– Estou sim! – Serafine respondeu calmamente, mas a vontade que tinha era o de pular no pescoço da prima. Todavia, conteve sua fúria porque senão poderia sofrer as consequências. – Parece que você se divertiu bastante no baile – aproximou-se mais da prima. – Parece que lorde Shaka caiu nos seus encantos, tanto que estavam no jardim agora pouco.

"Bingo", Jeanne pensou. Aquela fala da prima foi a confirmação que queria para ter certeza sobre Jane. Apenas sorriu para Serafine e seguiu seu caminho, deixaria para se acertar com a serva depois.

x.x.x.x.x

A sala escolhida por Saga foi a biblioteca. Ela era um cômodo amplo, com várias estantes de madeira onde continham diversos livros, algumas cadeiras e poltronas estofadas com veludo vermelho e no centro, uma mesa grande ovalada, também feita de madeira. Quando a rainha pirata chegou até o cômodo, todos os demais já se encontravam na reunião. Após os cumprimentos, sentou-se ao lado de Dohko.

– Meus amigos... – Saga começou a falar, ele estava com as mãos em cima da mesa com os dedos entrelaçados. – um dos motivos de tê-los convocado é apenas para firmar a aliança que já possuímos. Vocês sabem que nossa união causa inveja em outros reinos porque estamos muito bem guarnecidos em todas as áreas e assim conseguimos defender muito bem o Vale do Éden.

– Rei Saga, volto a firmar meu compromisso com Alsácia e os demais reinos. – Dohko falou.

– Eu também! – responderam Milo e Aiolia em uníssono.

Assim que os três homens firmaram seus compromissos, os olhares deles e de Saga se voltaram para Jeanne que mantinha-se em silêncio. A rainha de Anon-Sul estava com a cabeça baixa e seu semblante era sério fazendo todos estranharem, pois ela era sempre sorridente. Após um toque suave de Dohko em seu ombro a soberana finalmente ergueu o olhar para os demais, mas seu semblante manteve-se sério. Ela olhou Saga e depois para Aiolia e Milo e seus olhos faiscaram de raiva por lembrar do que eles falaram de si no dia anterior. Olhou novamente para o rei de Casteel e ao invés de pular no pescoço dele como queria, falou calmamente:

– Rei Aiolia, o que aconteceria com seu reino e os demais caso eu rompesse a aliança? – apesar de ter controlado seu tom de voz, ele saiu mais ríspido do que gostaria.

Aiolia se remexeu na cadeira, incomodado com a pergunta e com o olhar intenso que a rainha lhe dirigia, mas manteve a compostura e respondeu:

– Perderíamos uma grande aliada, já que se recebermos ataque por mar, Anon-Sul fica no fronte de batalha e sempre que isso aconteceu, as tropas inimigas eram derrotadas antes mesmo de chegar a Avon-The.

– Muito bem. – Jeanne voltou a dizer – Então, devo ressaltar que eu sou a comandante da minha frota, ou seja, eu vou para a batalha. Não sou daquelas mulheres da corte que servem apenas para falar de moda e fazer mexerico da vida alheia. Por isso… – agora a rainha olhou para Milo – uso calças e sei lutar, mas isso não quer dizer que não sei ser uma dama porque se vocês não sabem, fui educada pelos melhores educadores. – a rainha de Anon-Sul praticamente cuspiu as últimas palavras devido sua raiva.

Quando Jeanne terminou de falar, Saga apenas fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas porque soube o motivo daquela repentina explosão da rainha mercante. Aiolia e Milo estavam de cabeça baixa e Dohko olhava atônito para a afilhada, pois a conhecia desde criança e raramente a vira tão exaltada. Depois de alguns minutos em que um silêncio incômodo reinou no recinto, o duque quebrou o mesmo.

– O que aconteceu, Jeanne? Qual o motivo de tudo isso?

– O motivo padrinho, é que os reis Aiolia e Milo julgam as pessoas tecendo comentários maldosos apenas para se sentirem superiores. Sabe o que eles disseram ontem? – Dohko negou com a cabeça. – Que eu tenho culhões só porque uso calças. E a queridíssima da minha prima me chama de invertida. – Jeanne se ergueu. – É uma pena que eu não posso tirar a roupa e mostrar o que tenho no meio das pernas só para ver os três morrerem com o veneno que destilam pela língua. – a rainha fez menção de se retirar da sala, mas voltou pra mesa ficando de pé e olhando fixamente para o rei de Alsácia. – Eu tenho muita estima por você, mas procure controlar a língua de Serafine ou poderei puni-la, afinal sou uma rainha. – depois virou-se para Aiolia e Milo novamente, mas seus olhos azuis se fixaram no segundo. – Nunca mais ouse me comparar com nenhuma outra pessoa, seja ela quem for. – por fim, virou-se para o duque. – Quero lhe informar, padrinho, que aceitei a corte do lorde Shaka. – dito isso, ela foi em direção a porta, mas quando ia abri-la Milo a interrompeu.

– Não está esquecendo de nada, Jeanne?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, ela virou-se com um semblante de que não havia entendido a pergunta.

– Você esquece que depende dos meus homens também? – foi a vez dele levantar-se.

– Oh sim, aqueles soldados que são mais lentos que uma tartaruga. – soltou um sorrisinho e saiu da sala, não antes de ver o rosto de Aiolia vermelho. Só restava saber se de raiva ou vergonha.

Quando por fim Jeanne se retirou, Aiolia levantou e bateu a mão sobre a mesa com tanta força que assustou os demais. – Quem essa mulher pensa que é?

– Ela é a rainha de Anon-Sul. E tem todo o direito de dizer tudo o que disse, afinal foram vocês que a desrespeitaram. – Saga respondeu calmamente. – Espero que depois de hoje, vocês pensem nas consequências que suas ações podem ter. Já se deram conta que podemos perder o apoio dela? – Aiolia voltou a sentar e Milo nada disse.

– Eu vou falar com ela, Saga. – Dohko fez menção de ir atrás de sua afilhada, mas o rei de Alsácia pediu que deixasse Jeanne esfriar a cabeça.

x.x.x.x.x

Jeanne entrou no seu quarto feito um furacão, apesar de ter falado tudo o que tava entalado na garganta ainda sentia-se raivosa. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, enquanto praguejava mais impropérios. Jane, que terminava de arrumar os aposentos, assustou-se quando a rainha entrou, apenas se encolheu num canto e ficou à espera das ordens dela. Quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, foi que notou a presença da serva, mas iria resolver esse problema depois. Ao invés disso, pediu para ela preparar suas roupas que usaria durante as justas.

Depois de vesti-las, se colocou em frente ao grande espelho de corpo inteiro e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios admirando seu reflexo. Ela vestia uma calça de couro azul que ficava justa em seu corpo, uma blusa branca de seda pura com decote em v, tecido que ela traz de suas viagens, por isso, só ela possui, as mangas eram bufantes, no antebraço uma espécie de bracelete de couro, largo, fixavam as mangas. Por cima, um colete de couro marrom fechado com botões dourados até a cintura e depois se estendia na parte de trás até abaixo do quadril. Em cima do colete, haviam dois coldres de couro, que eram presos na cintura por uma fivela, onde colocava suas duas armas de fogo. Nos pés, uma bota de cano alto, também preta. Na cintura, um cinto de couro com vários recepientes para pólvora. Próximos a eles tinham suas duas espadas adaga e na coxa direita, outra tira larga de couro, onde a rainha usava um pequeno punhal. Para finalizar, no pescoço usava uma espécie de gargantilha, mas esta era feita de couro largo e possuía uma pedra safira no meio onde prendia um babadinho, feito do mesmo tecido da blusa. E na cabeça, um chapéu preto, onde uma das abas era presa no topo por um botão e três grandes penas brancas enfeitavam aquela parte e seus longos cabelos loiros acobreados estavam soltos. Branco, a cor do brasão de armas de Anon-Sul. Aquela era Jeanne Elisabeth Anon, também conhecida por rainha pirata ou rainha mercante e comandante final do exército de Anon-Sul.

Batidas insistentes na porta de seu quarto fizeram com que voltasse sua atenção à mesma. – Quem é, Jane? – perguntou assim que a criada abriu a porta.

– É a serva do conde de Paike, senhora!

– Então, deixe-a entrar.

Assim que a criada de Shaka adentrou, fez uma mesura para a rainha e disse: – Vossa majestade, o meu senhor pede que o encontre no jardim, pois ele precisa lhe falar.

– Obrigada! – agradeceu a serva e saiu porta a fora.

x.x.x.x.x

Jeanne chegou até o jardim e encontrou Shaka em pé, olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer e seu semblante estava sério.

– Shaka, está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

– Está sim, minha querida. É que… – virou-se em direção a ela e ficou estático ao vê-la vestida com as suas roupas de batalha. Seus olhos azuis percorreram a rainha de cima a baixo, ele já havia ouvido falar dos trajes dela, mas nunca havia visto. E, apesar de serem peculiares para uma mulher, ainda sim eram belos e que marcavam ainda mais as belas curvas da soberana, por causa disso, engoliu em seco e nada conseguiu dizer. Jeanne não tinha noção do quanto era linda e mexia com um homem.

Porém, a rainha interpretou mal esse silêncio, fechou a cara e perguntou:

– Você também vai zombar de mim? Também me acha masculina? – sua voz saiu ríspida

A fala pareceu despertar o conde do torpor que estava. – O quê? – piscou os olhos repetidas vezes e olhou em direção do rosto feminino. Como alguém podia dizer que ela era masculina? – Masculina? Mas, é claro que não! Por que está dizendo isso?

– Porque todos falam isso por causa das minhas roupas. – cruzou os braços. – E, parece que você também, porque parou de falar assim que me viu.

Shaka percebendo o mal-entendido, aproximou-se e ergueu o rosto dela para que lhe olhasse. – É claro que não acho você masculina. Já disse, você é a mulher mais linda que meus olhos já viram. O motivo de eu ter parado de falar é que simplesmente não achei palavras para definir o quão maravilhosa você está. – o rosto de Jeanne ficou avermelhado – Você não deveria dar tanta importância para esses comentários maldosos. – iria seguir falando, mas de repente ele se lembrou do dia anterior quando a encontrou chorando. – Era por isso que estava chorando ontem? – Jeanne assentiu e tudo fez sentido para ele.

A rainha afastou-se do toque do conde – Eu não ligo, só que imaginar você também me criticando me deixou triste. Desculpe por ter pensado errado.

– Tudo bem! – voltou a aproximar-se e a abraçou – Só que jamais pense isso de novo!

– Então… por que você pediu para eu vir até aqui? – a rainha perguntou ainda abraçada a ele.

– Ah, sim. É que o rei Aiolia me procurou após a reunião de vocês e ele está muito bravo com você. O que aconteceu?

– É que falei o que estava entalado na garganta. – afastou-se dele. – Eles mereceram ouvir cada palavra por causa do desrespeito.

– Entendo! – murmurou – E, você pretende quebrar o acordo?

– Hã? O quê? Claro que não! Não sou tão doida assim. Esse acordo beneficia todos nós, então, se eu quebrar, só sairia perdendo.

– Você não é doida. Só é uma mulher à frente do seu tempo e por isso, nem todos conseguem compreender.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Por exemplo, você não possui damas de companhia, fica sozinha com um homem sem se importar com o que vão dizer, é uma dama, mas é uma guerreira também.

– Damas de companhia!? – Jeanne fez uma careta – Acho que não daria certo com um monte de mulher atrás de mim, além do mais, nas viagens e lutas elas só iriam atrapalhar. Sobre me importar com reputação? Tenho tantos problemas para resolver todos os dias que mexerico é algo pífio perto de tudo isso.

– Você tem razão! – Shaka voltou a abraçá-la – Mas agora, deixe-me aproveitar um pouco de sua companhia. – selou seus lábios nos da amada num beijo calmo e apaixonado. Mas foram interrompidos com o pigarrear fazendo com que se soltassem bruscamente.

– Padrinho? Que susto! – Jeanne falou com a mão no peito.

x.x.x.x.x

Na biblioteca, Saga passava a mão pela vasta cabeleira loira não tinha cabeça para decidir nada, sua alma se consumia pelo ciúmes que sentiu ao ver a morena nos braços do conde. Sem mais conseguir discernir sobre os outros assuntos deu a reunião por encerrada.

-Senhores e aliados dou a reunião por encerrada uma vez que nossa aliada a rainha de Anon-Sul não está presente, não temos como debater os assuntos pendentes. Sugiro que guardem suas opiniões venenosas para si, não tolerarei outro acontecimento como este! Afinal, somos reis ou um bando de mexeriqueiras? Mantenham vossas línguas atrás dos dentes.

O rei Aiolia levantou-se com raiva e se pôs a caminho de seus aposentos, o mesmo fez Milo. O soberano da Alsacia permaneceu no lugar, fechava os olhos e lhe vinha à mente a doce morena, balançou a mão frente a face como se quisesse afastar os devaneios que sua mente lhe mostrava e se rumou em direção aos seus aposentos. Em um dos corredores vazios do castelo viu Veridiana parada admirando a chuva que caia fina e constante, o rei aproximou-se dela que ainda de costas falou:

\- O que deseja, alteza? - a nortenha tinha uma voz dura.

\- Sabe muito bem o que desejo.- Saga a desejava mais que tudo.

\- Nem sempre temos o que desejamos, muitas vezes não nos convêm.- virou e encarou as orbes azuis de seu soberano.

\- Foi muito rápida em aceitar a corte do capitão? Sabe que não posso lhe oferecer um casamento, mas, posso lhe proporcionar um mundo de paixão e prazer, se quiser pode ficar aqui na corte, eu não serei o primeiro rei a ter uma amante você …

Antes de terminar a frase o estalo da mão da morena na face do rei ecoou pelo corredor, ela virou as costas e disse vociferando:

-PREFIRO ME DEITAR COM OS PORCOS!


	6. As justas

– Padrinho!? – Jeanne estava desconcertada por ter sido pega em flagrante enquanto beijava seu futuro noivo. – Deseja alguma coisa?

Dohko aproximou-se mais do jovem casal, seu semblante era sério, o que não passou despercebido pela rainha e Shaka, temendo que o duque de Emmerich brigasse com sua amada, o conde decidiu intervir.

– Duque Dohko, sei que a cena que o senhor presenciou não é bem vista, por isso quero me desculpar. Me deixei levar pela beleza da rainha e acabei ultrapassando os limites. Em nenhum momento quis ser desrespeitoso. – ele fez uma reverência depois olhou para a rainha, que estava de cabeça baixa, e voltou o olhar para o duque. – Aproveitando o momento, quero pedir-lhe a permissão para cortejar Jeanne. Sei que o senhor não é o pai dela, mas como o rei Shion está viajando, decidi pedir ao duque.

Dohko olhou para a afilhada, que agora olhava para ele, e tentou decifrar nas feições dela os sentimentos por Shaka. Ele havia criado Jeanne, então a conhecia muito bem. Percebendo que o conde de Spike esperava por uma resposta sua, resolveu responder.

– Como você mesmo disse, não sou pai dela, mas me sinto como se fosse, então dou minha benção para vocês. Shaka, cuide de Jeanne como se ela fosse seu bem mais precioso, pois ela é uma jóia rara que você não encontrará igual.

– Eu sei disso. E é por isso que a amo.

A rainha pirata ficou com o rosto vermelho, pois não conseguia administrar tantos elogios direcionados a si. Mas mesmo assim sorriu.

– Se me dão licença agora, preciso ir encontrar o conde Ikki. – Dohko falou enquanto se retirava, mas então estancou os passos ao lembrar o que queria dizer à afilhada. – Jeanne, você precisa procurar Saga e pedir desculpa. – então saiu.

x.x.x.x.x

Veridiana entrou no quarto arfando, pois estava com muita raiva do que Saga havia feito, foi direto para a janela, afastou as pesadas cortinas vermelhas. Seu sangue ardia em fúria, pois não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir do homem que amava, quando caiu em si passou a mão na cabeça e pensou: "CRISTO! eu bati na cara do rei" - fechou as pesadas cortinas vermelhas, levou a mão na boca "Ele mereceu, onde já se viu me fazer aquela proposta."

\- Nem parece aquele homem por quem me apaixonei, ele virou rei e de quebra um canalha.

Passou a mão nos cabelos negros e respirou fundo enquanto pensava na situação e nem se deu conta que Ingrid, sua dama de companhia, entrou.

-Se quiser participar das justas terá que se apressar milady. Está triste, o que houve?

\- Ontem à noite durante o baile, o rei me tirou para dançar, bailamos durante algumas músicas, depois ele me levou para o jardim e me beijou. - a duquesa queria desabafar com alguém e Ingrid era sua dama de companhia e amiga, contou à ela tudo o que havia acontecido após o término da dança.

\- O tapa foi muito pouco Veridiana, Saga pensa que porque ele foi coroado rei, agora pode tudo! - Ingrid estava indignada com a proposta que a duquesa recebeu.

\- Também acho, mas, ele há de me pagar, se bem que ficar casado com Serafine já é um grande castigo. - ambas se olharam e gargalharam.

\- Vamos nos arrumar, afinal as justas nos esperam. Sabe me dizer se Shiryu chegou? - a duquesa tinha uma voz um tanto preocupada.

– Oh, sim Veridiana. Ele já chegou, está falando com seu pai. Ele trouxe os cavalos que o duque pediu, parece que a doma do cavalo do rei Aiolia ficou pronta.

\- Que ótimo, fiquei sabendo que ninguém conseguiu domá-lo mesmo quando era um potro, Shiryu tem talento. - a nortenha com a ajuda de Ingrid colocava o espartilho, logo após colocou o vestido verde folha feito da seda mais delicada que havia. O acabamento no colo era de grinalda onde havia algumas aplicações de pérolas negras, da gola até o ventre um drapeado em formato de um rabo de peixe, como não usava crinolina, que deixava o vestido armado, ele tinha um caimento leve como uma pluma. Os cabelos fartos estavam de lado presos com uma garra feita de pérolas negras que também faziam par com os pequenos brincos nas orelhas, passou algumas gotas de óleo de sândalo no pescoço e cera de abelha com óleo de amêndoas, que deixavam seus lábios rosados e delicadamente iluminados, olhou-se em seu espelho suspirou.

\- O que acha? - perguntou vacilante.

\- Quem não a conhece pensa que é uma dama fina e delicada. - a ruiva sorriu para a amiga.

\- Melhor que vá e deixe tudo pronto junto com Shiryu, diga que irei vê-lo na estrebaria se precisar. - O tom da voz de Veridiana era pensativo.

\- Sim, Milady. - Ingrid fez uma pequena reverência e saiu.

A morena pegou seu alforje com suas flechas, colocou nas costas e com seu arco em mãos saiu dos seus aposentos e colocou-se em direção de onde as justas ocorreriam.

x.x.x.x.x

Ikki estava na antessala dos aposentos do duque à espera de Dohko, na intenção de formalizar o pedido de corte a Veridiana, Dohko entrou apressado.

-Perdoe-me Conde se o fiz esperar muito. - Dohko estava um pouco desconcertado afinal criara Veridiana sozinho e era de seu conhecimento que se a filha havia aceitado a corte de Ikki, porém o aceite não fora por amor, pois, sabia que o coração da filha pertencia somente ao rei.

-Não há o que perdoar. Como sabes Lorde Dohko, eu amo vossa filha e gostaria que me desse permissão de fazer a corte à Veridiana, eu tomei a liberdade e já falei com ela que aceitou. - O conde tinha um sorriso nos lábios que logo foi desfeito pela face séria do Duque.

\- Sei de suas intenções rapaz, tem certeza do que quer? - pegou o cachimbo longo e curvo, a madeira era escura e havia um pequeno anel de ouro na piteira e começou a fumar. - tem a minha benção meu rapaz, mas preste bem atenção neste conselho que vou lhe dar, o coração da mulher, é tal qual um instrumento, depende de quem o toca. Agora vá e muito cuidado com minha filha.

O conde de Steel nada disse, saiu do quarto e seu pensamento fixou-se nas últimas palavras que seu futuro sogro lhe disse. Andando de cabeça baixa eis que sua visão se fixa na duquesa de Emmerich, Ikki sentiu seu coração palpitar "Por Deus, parece uma Ninfa d'água", fez uma reverência galanteadora que tirou um sorriso tímido da morena.

\- Por Deus, está uma visão do paraíso, como consegue ficar tão bela cada vez que a vejo. - O conde estava radiante, beijou a mão da futura noiva - Eu falei com seu pai e ele abençoou a corte e em breve nossa união.

\- Assim eu espero, querido. - Fez um carinho no rosto do conde, mas seu coração não acelerava e não batia por ele. Ikki era uma boa companhia apesar de falar muito de especiarias, seu principal produto de comércio, a nortenha havia pensado em dar uma chance ao capitão uma vez que em muitos casamentos mesmo que arranjados o amor floresce depois.

x.x.x.x.x

Após a conversa com seu padrinho, a rainha de Anon-Sul despediu-se de Shaka e foi encontrar Saga para desculpar-se por sua atitude mais cedo. Agora estando mais calma se deu conta que havia exagerado na reunião, não com Milo e Aiolia, pois estes mereceram ouvir cada palavra que saiu de sua boca, mas com Saga, afinal acabou levando para a reunião algo pessoal. Chegou até a biblioteca onde ele se encontrava, bateu três vezes na porta e esperou a permissão para entrar, o que não demorou para acontecer.

– Saga… – começou a dizer assim que se aproximou da mesa onde ele se encontrava. – Vim aqui lhe pedir desculpa por minha atitude na reunião.

– Jeanne, não há necessidade de se desculpar. Você teve motivo para fazer o que fez, afinal de contas todos são muito injustos com você. Sinceramente, acho que você demorou para revidar. – Saga respondeu calmamente enquanto terminava de assinar alguns papéis.

– Agradeço a sua compreensão. Mas, mudando de assunto: você não vai às justas?

– Vou sim. Vou só terminar de assinar estes papéis e falar com Shura, depois vou para a arena.

– Então não irei mais lhe atrapalhar. Meu padrinho disse que após as lutas você pretende fazer outra reunião. – Saga concordou com a cabeça. – Certo, estarei nela. – a rainha mercante já se retirava do local quando parou e voltou-se para o rei de Alsácia. – Ah, não se esqueça de me procurar para pedir conselhos sobre um reinado, afinal sou rainha há mais tempo que você. – ela soltou uma risadinha e piscou o olho para o amigo que riu também.

– Obrigado, minha amiga. Com certeza irei lhe procurar sim. – ele sorriu para a rainha pirata antes dela retirar-se.

Como já estava pronta para as competições, dirigiu-se até a arena, pois já podia ouvir o gritos de felicidades das pessoas que chegavam.

x.x.x.x.x

O povo estava em festa, a arena das justas estava linda, havia arquibancadas para a peble que estava enfeitadas com grandes faixas de tecido vermelho e preto e ficavam acima das cabeças dos plebeus que se amontoavam para ver os nobres. As mocinhas colocavam seus melhores vestidos pois, queriam as rosas que os cavaleiros davam em favor as moçoilas, especialmente as que estavam à procura de casamento, dependendo do pretendente havia de se conseguir um bom dote. Fora isso as mocinhas suspiravam pelo capitão dos exércitos de Casteel, era notável o sucesso que o conde de Steel fazia com as mulheres. Mesmo andando de braços com Veridiana vez ou outra havia uma ou outra que acenava com um lenço, mas o coração do moreno era apenas de Veridiana e seus olhos estavam voltados para ela. Antes de começar as justas Ikki e Veridiana passeavam de braços dados em frente ao castelo ventobravo e distante dali um olhar observava o casal pela sacada, Saga observava a bela morena ao lado de Ikki, estava na biblioteca conversando com Shura seu conselheiro e confidente.

\- Jamais me perdoarei de ter feito a proposta a ela, eu perdi a cabeça Shura, mas não suporto a idéia de vê-la nos braços de outro. - Dizia o soberano da Alsácia enquanto passava a mão em sua vasta cabeleira loira, a voz era de transtorno e raiva.

\- Nunca pensei que diria que está apaixonado alteza, mas não tem motivos para deixar sua rainha. - Disse enquanto colocava vinho do porto em duas pequenas taças.

\- É isso meu caro que me faz sentir-me pior ainda, Serafine não merece isso, é tão doce e cheia de vida, mas em algum momento algo em nosso casamento quebrou. Não é pela falta de herdeiros, mas tem algo que não sei o nome, mas se perdeu com o tempo.

\- Majestade, casamentos são assim mesmo, digo com propriedade, veja meu exemplo, sou casado com Lina há oito anos, temos dois filhos, mas eu nunca a amei, eu cumpro com minhas obrigações de marido e ela cumpre as dela de esposa.

\- Sabe que não é isso que sonhei para mim caro amigo, me casei apaixonado por Serafine, eu ainda a amo perdidamente, porém estou apaixonado pela duquesa, agora só me resta pedir perdão pela minha grosseria de mais cedo, e me permitir sonhar com aqueles olhos faceiros, enquanto ela é cortejada pelo capitão de Casteel. Bom, vou até o quarto, Serafine melhorou do mal estar, as justas começarão em breve, sabe que tem um lugar ao meu lado.

x.x.x.x.x

Jeanne chegou até a arena onde encontrou Shaka e ao longe avistou a amiga Veridiana com Ikki. A duquesa discretamente acenou para a rainha, pois precisava falar com ela e assim, a soberana de Anon-Sul pediu licença e foi até a amiga.

– Veridiana o que aconteceu? Você sumiu ontem?

– Precisei sair do baile, minha amiga. – o semblante da duquesa estava sério. E antes que a rainha perguntasse o motivo, respondeu: – Vou te contar o que aconteceu.

E, assim, Veridiana contou tudo que havia acontecido durante o baile até a proposta de Saga.

– Saga enlouqueceu por acaso? – Jeanne falou, irritada. – Ele está deixando o poder lhe subir à cabeça. Achei que apesar de ser casado com minha prima, ele fosse diferente. – de repente seu semblante sério mudou para um sorriso jocoso. – Mas o tapa que você deu nele foi muito bem feito.

– Foi sim, mas foi pouco perto do que ele me fez sentir. Mas e se ele fizer algo contra mim? Afinal ele é meu rei.

– Não se preocupe, amiga. Ele não fará nada porque isso seria assinar sua culpa e nem sei o que o padrinho faria se descobrisse que o Saga lhe propôs ser amante dele. – Jeanne voltou a ficar seria.

– Também nem quero pensar.

A conversa das amigas foi interrompida pelos gritos das pessoas que estavam na arena. Eram Saga e Serafine que chegavam até o local, eles acenaram para os plebeus que ali estavam e todos comentavam da beleza da rainha que usava um vestido de veludo azul marinho com bordados em dourado e mangas bufantes, os cabelos loiros soltos em cachos e a coroa em sua cabeça. Saga usava uma casaca até a altura dos joelhos totalmente negra, não havia bordado, o tecido tinha uma textura que lembrava couro de cobra, porém sem nenhuma estampa, a camisa por dentro também era negra assim como suas botas e calças tal qual seu coração amargurado. O rei levantou a mão, sinal de que pedia a palavra e o povo cessou.

– Queridos súditos, em mais um dia das comemorações da minha coroação, teremos o tão esperado torneio de justas. Elas serão separadas em modalidades onde os participantes se inscreveram e no final, o vencedor de cada uma delas ficará com a arma de seu oponente e poderá, ou não, enfrentar o vencedor de outra categoria ou até mesmo desafiar seu rei. Iniciaremos pelo arco e flecha. Então, dou como iniciada as competições, que comecem os jogos.

O rei retornou ao seu assento ao lado de sua rainha que estava com cara de poucos amigos, pois, agora que estava restabelecida Serafine tinha certeza de que Saga havia beijado a duquesa de Emmerich no jardim, mas ela não iria deixar por estar a imprudência do marido.

-Alegre-se meu amor, da forma que está vestido parece que vai à um funeral e não a uma festa, sorria pelo menos. - Disse a rainha em tom sarcástico. - mas hoje você irá se alegrar, eu lhe garanto.

Saga nada disse, preferiu ignorar a esposa para se concentrar na bela morena que saia de seu pavilhão negro. Flecha por flecha a duquesa sempre conseguia a pontuação máxima, sua concentração e determinação férrea impressionava a todos. Quando chegou à final, o povo começou a bradar feliz, estavam ansiosos para verem quem venceria.

– Vai lá e mostra como se usa o arco e flecha de verdade. – Jeanne falou para Veridiana, enquanto esta se preparava, para a final.

A duquesa caminhou até o centro da arena e ficou esperando sua vez. Durante esse tempo, Ikki e Shaka se aproximaram da rainha pirata e o primeiro falou, preocupado:

– Será que ela vai se sair bem?

Jeanne soltou uma risada anasalada, mas respondeu calmamente: – Conde Ikki, se eu sou boa em luta, Veridiana é muito muito melhor que eu. – os dois lordes a olharam espantados. – Pra vocês, uma mulher saber lutar é algo atípico e estranho, porém, para o duque Dohko não. Como vocês devem saber eu me criei em Emmerich junto com Veridiana e meu padrinho sempre dizia que uma mulher precisava se defender também e não ficar esperando ser protegida por um homem. Então, junto com as aulas de etiquetas, de idiomas e tudo que uma mulher precisa aprender, também tínhamos aulas de luta. – Jeanne terminou seu relato com um sorriso satisfeito, ainda mais por ver o espanto estampado no rosto de Ikki.

– Presumo, minha querida, que vocês tiveram aulas de manejo com a espada. – Shaka falou

– Sim. Nós nos aperfeiçoamos nelas, mas cada uma de nós também nos destacamos em outra modalidade, Veridiana em arco e flecha e eu em armas de fogo.

– Impressionante! – Ikki disse por fim.

– Se vocês não se importarem, vamos prestar atenção à competição. – os dois condes concordaram. – Então vamos nos sentar.

Os três sentaram-se no camarote que lhes era reservado e ficaram acompanhando a disputa da final, onde Veridiana teria como oponente um visconde que veio acompanhando a comitiva do reino da Prússia. Este tinha os cabelos e olhos escuros, porte atlético e um ar arrogante.

– Parece que os reinos do Vale do Éden perderam a razão ao me colocar para competir com uma mulher. – ele disse, ríspido. – Espero que depois de perder, você conheça seu lugar, mulher.

– Também espero que depois que perder, você perca essa soberba, homem. – ela retrucou com um sorriso de lado o que fez o homem sentir uma raiva crescer dentro de si.

A pequena contenda entre os dois participantes foi interrompida pelo juiz da prova que aproximou-se para explicar as regras.

– Vocês terão direito a atirar suas flechas cinco vezes. O alvo possui várias pontuações, portanto vence aquele que fizer o maior número de pontos. De acordo? – perguntou olhando para os dois que concordaram com um menear de cabeça. – Quem irá começar?

– Primeiro as damas. – o visconde respondeu prontamente.

Então Veridiana foi até o centro da arena, pegou seu arco e a flecha, mirou no alvo e a atirou acertando-a bem no centro, fazendo todos os presentes soltarem um "Oh" de surpresa porque até o momento ela fora a única que tinha alcançado aquele feito. Ela afastou-se dando espaço para seu oponente, não antes de lançar um olhar de desafio para ele. O visconde atirou e também acertou o centro. Os dois continuaram acertando a pontuação máxima até a quarta flecha, na quinta o nobre acertou o centro novamente, a duquesa já queria terminar, olhou bem o alvo e mirou a flecha com a pena negra dos Emmerich e disse:

-Olhe e aprenda!

Atirou a flecha que fez um zunindo fino e foi diretamente no meio da flecha do Visconde partindo-a no meio e conseguindo a pontuação mais alta e sagrando-se a campeã do duelo. Com seu ego ferido, o homem retirou-se da arena. Veridiana não se importou com o fato e apenas ergueu um dos punhos em comemoração, o que fez o povo começar a gritar, mas a comemoração não durou muito, pois a competição precisava continuar.

A rainha levantou-se fazendo Saga estranhar aquela postura, Serafine fez um gesto com a mão para que todos se calassem, virou-se para trás e deu a mão a Saga para que ele viesse ao seu encontro e assim o rei o fez e estando na tribuna olhando para Veridiana disse:

-Parabéns duquesa pelo feito, é impressionante sua pontaria, palmas meu povo amado para a duquesa de Emnerich - todos aplaudiram com fervor, a rainha continuou a falar - eu e Saga, seu rei amado, temos uma notícia maravilhosa para dar a vocês nossos súditos - O soberano da Alsacia sentiu o coração bater "Será, meu Deus?"- em breve teremos um herdeiro, sim meu povo,sua rainha está grávida!

Serafine tinha um sorriso e um olhar maldoso para com a nortenha que estava no meio da arena sozinha sentindo-se golpeada de morte enquanto via Saga ajoelhado beijando o ventre da rainha e o povo em festa.

x.x.x.x.x

Nas águas azuis-esverdeadas que dariam em Anon-Sul, uma frota de caravelas avançava em direção a ilha do sul do Vale do Éden. O capitão sorria satisfeito e dizia com sua voz cruel:

– A todo pano vermes inúteis.

O imediato informa que chegariam às terras governadas por Jeanne durante a madrugada. Sua maior inimiga encontraria o fim de sua vida pelas suas mãos...


	7. O cavaleiro negro

Aquela notícia doeu fundo no coração da duquesa, a sensação era de uma lâmina fria sendo enfiada em seu coração, mas a nortenha não deixou transparecer e segurando o choro de desespero, não que ela desejasse mal algum à criança que estava por vir, afinal era uma parte de seu grande amor também. Engoliu à seco a notícia, ergueu sua cabeça, sorriu e disse:

\- Minhas felicitações ao meu rei e sua rainha, que o futuro delfim venha com muita saúde. - fez uma pequena e graciosa reverência se retirando da arena e dirigindo-se ao seu pavilhão.

Ao ver a duquesa destroçada emocionalmente, Serafine deu-se por vencida, acariciou a barriga e sorriu cinicamente de lado.

Seu pavilhão era uma barraca grande e negra com detalhes em dourado e o brasão da sereia que é de seu clã, a morena engoliu o choro quando Ikki entrou, a abraçou e girou-a no ar.

\- Fiquei muito feliz em ver que minha amada é uma ótima arqueira, você é maravilhosa veridiana. - sorriu para ela como quem ri para uma criança; aquele sorriso enterneceu o coração da morena que sorriu de volta, afinal demonstrar sua frustração e angústia com a notícia da gravidez da rainha iria magoar o capitão de Casteel. Sorriu para esconder a tristeza.

\- Obrigada Ikki. - Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo nos braços do capitão.

Jeanne viu a tristeza nos olhos de sua amiga, mas não pôde consolá-la, pois a disputa de tiro ao alvo iria começar. Ao sair de seu pavilhão branco e dourado com o brasão dos tigres de Anon-Sul, se deparou com o Barão Moses que a olhou com desdém e com escárnio disse: - O rei Saga está ficando frouxo demais, onde já se viu uma mulher competir com armas de fogo, mas com Vossa alteza, rainha Jeanne é tudo diferente, governa como homem e dizem que atira como um homem, mas eu sou cristão e não é natural tal comportamento de uma mulher.

As palavras entraram pelos ouvidos da rainha mercante que ergueu a face do barão com uma de suas pistolas.

– Cale sua boca. Eu não vim de Anon-Sul para trocar palavras com um verme ignorante como você. Parece que você está esquecendo algo muito importante: querendo ou não, eu sou a rainha de Anon-Sul e por causa de seu desacato, você está preso!

Mesmo a contra gosto, Jeanne tinha consigo dois guardas reais de Anon-Sul. Ambos trajavam fardas azul-claro como o mar, eram altos e robustos e assim que ouviram as palavras da soberana, ficaram ao lado do Barão para levá-lo à ilha.

O rei Saga nada disse, conhecia bem o Barão e por bem não interferiu. A competição seguiu adiante, a prova de tiro ao alvo consistia em acertar pratos que estavam fixos em tripés de madeira. A distância crescia conforme a competição seguia, Jeanne acertava todos os alvos sem exceção, quando chegou à final com o filho do Barão Moses, que nada disse por medo de seu fim ser o mesmo que seu pai, mas não deixou de olhar com desdém para a rainha pirata que ergueu sua bela face sem perder o contato visual com seu adversário, que foi interrompido pelo juiz de paz.

-Por ordem do rei, o desafio final da competição de tiro ao alvo será da seguinte maneira: não haverá tripé e sim um servo de vocês montado em um cavalo, ele estará segurando um prato, a distância é de quarentena jardas, vencerá aquele que acertar o prato e manter seu servo vivo, vocês têm direito a três tentativas.

A rainha iria protestar, mas não deu tempo, quando olhou seu adversário já estava à postos para dar início a competição final, ela também tomou sua posição, seu coração palpitava de raiva "Onde já se viu substituir o tripé por uma pessoa? Que ideia estapafúrdia", aperta o gatilho, os tiros são dados e um silêncio se estabelece no ar seguido de um "Ohhhhhhh!" de admiração pelo público. O filho do barão havia errado o tiro e não acertou nem o alvo ou o servo, todos aplaudiram a campeã Jeanne, a rainha de Anon-Sul, que após agradecer com um aceno voltou ao seu camarote, pois a próxima modalidade seria lança, ao qual Shaka e Milo competiriam.

Ambos usavam uma armadura dourada a de Milo lembrava um escorpião, a de Shaka um anjo, um a um de seus adversários foram vencendo e se enfrentaram na final. Antes de iniciar a disputa, o Conde de Paike pegou uma rosa vermelha e montado em seu cavalo, de raça lusitana castanho-avermelhado, que atendia pelo nome Níger, foi em direção de sua noiva, entregou a rosa para a rainha mercante.

-Em meu favor.- deu um sorriso brilhante.

A Soberana corou, mas respondeu em um sorriso:

-Claro!

Milo fechou a cara e empinou seu cavalo fazendo-o relinchar. O cavalo do rei de Avon-the era um espetáculo à parte, se tratava de um puro sangue árabe dourado, a impressão que se passava era que o animal era feito de ouro. Ambos os competidores tomaram a posição segurando suas lanças de ponta arredondada e o escudo na outra, correram com seus cavalos, o que se ouviu foi o barulho da colisão entre as lanças e os escudos e um barulho surdo de uma queda. Shaka estava ao chão, Milo havia vencido, nesta hora disparou um olhar para Jeanne tão arrebatador que a rainha sentiu-se nua, "No final do duelo de espadas começará a batalha entre os campeões e irei desafiá-lo."

A competição mais esperada das justas iria se iniciar, cada reino com o capitão de seus exércitos; Casteel competia com Ikki, Alsácia com Orfeu, Avon-the com Seiya, e os nobres mais proeminentes das cortes também possuíam seus guerreiros, exceto Dohko, pois seu melhor guerreiro era o cavaleiro negro, que devido algumas regras não poderia competir a não ser que fosse desafiado, totalizando oito competidores. O competidor com mais gana de lutar e vencer sem dúvidas era o capitão de Casteel, que derrotou um a um de seus adversários com perícia, Veridiana que estava sentada ao lado de Jeanne disse entre os dentes.

-Ele poderia ter vencido a dois golpes atrás, mas ele gosta de se exibir.- Conclui a morena; Jeanne apenas sorriu e cochichou nos ouvidos da nortenha:

-Melhor não fazer este tipo de comentário, alguém pode desconfiar!- Em um sorriso a duquesa se calou e sua atenção foi voltada para a competição final entre Ikki e Orfeu. O tilintar das espadas era o que se ouvia, o combate entre ambos seguia feroz, o público se dividia entre os competidores, quando em um engalfinhar de espadas e um golpe certeiro, Ikki derruba a espada do capitão dos exércitos da Alsacia Orfeu no chão e Ikki sendo declarado o campeão, o conde muito sério branda com sua voz de tempestade:

\- MEUS AMIGOS CAVALEIROS, NOBRES E REIS, COMO CAMPEÃO EU EXIJO MEU DIREITO DE LUTAR CONTRA O CAVALEIRO NEGRO DO NORTE E HOJE, EU IKKI CAPITÃO DOS EXÉRCITOS DE CASTEEL E CONDE STEEL IREI MOSTRAR A FACE DESSE BASTARDO.

Aiolia tinha um sorriso triunfante em seus lábios, era sabedor de todos em Casteel que o capitão não aceitava ser o segundo melhor guerreiro no vale do Edén, sua ira era implacável quando alguém o comparava com o cavaleiro negro.

Veridiana que ainda estava ao lado de Jeanne empalideceu ao ouvir as palavras do seu noivo e a rainha de Anon-Sul gelou, pois ambas não acreditavam que Ikki tivera a coragem de desafiar o líder do exército do norte. Dohko, que também assistia os desafios olhou preocupado para sua filha e depois para Saga e por fim direcionou um olhar para o conde de Steel, que o olhava com um brilho de satisfação e desafio em seu olhar. Saga por sua vez, pensou em tentar fazer Ikki desistir da ideia, porém logo lembrou-se que essa era uma das regras da competição. Então, levantou-se e limitou-se a dizer:

– Que assim seja feito!!!

O sorriso de satisfação aumentou no rosto do conde, ele lançou um olhar para a noiva e logo percebeu que ela não concordava com sua atitude, pois nos olhos verdes dela haviam faíscas de raiva. Depois de um breve instante da troca de olhares intensa entre eles, a duquesa apenas retirou-se. Jeanne para tentar apaziguar a situação, se é que isso era possível, ela deu alguns passos à frente e disse de modo altivo.

– Eu como vencedora do tiro também quero desafiar. — Saga a olhou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Eu desejo desafiar o rei Milo.

O soberano de Avon-The não pareceu ter ficado surpreso ao ser desafiado, por isso, aceitou sem hesitar.

– Mais alguém quer fazer algum desafio? – a voz grossa de Saga soou fazendo todos o olharem. Ele esperou por alguns minutos, mas ninguém se manifestou. — Pois bem, dentro de trinta minutos estaremos iniciando os últimos desafios. Os primeiros serão Milo e Jeanne.

Serafine, que mantinha-se ao lado do marido, sorriu internamente, pois em sua cabeça ela visualizava sua prima perdendo e sendo humilhada por Milo.

x.x.x.x.x

Em seu barracão Jeanne terminava de arrumar as coisas para o desafio quando Shaka foi até ela.

– Jeanne, por que você desafiou o Milo? – ele estava sério.

– Porque quero vê-lo sendo derrotado pela mulher que tanto desdenha.

– Só espero que essa briga pessoal de vocês não acabe mal. Cuide-se! – deu um beijo casto nos lábios da noiva e se retirou. Jeanne voltou a arrumar as coisas, até que um do soldados informou que ela estava sendo chamada, respirou fundo enchendo-se de coragem e rumou até a arena. Ao chegar até o local, Milo já a aguardava, assim como o juíz. "Agora é a hora", pensou quando se colocava em frente de ambos e seu olhar encontrava-se com o do soberano.

– Escutem com atenção! – o juíz começou a falar atraindo a atenção dos competidores. – esse desafio será com espadas. Normalmente seria uma luta até a morte, mas a pedido do rei Saga, será até um dos oponentes cair ao chão e não conseguir levantar após uma contagem até dez. Estão de acordo? – olhou sério para os dois que apenas menearam a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

Milo então deu um passo atrás e sacou sua espada, Jeanne fez o mesmo sacando sua espada adaga, o que fez o rei dar um sorriso de lado e dizer:

– Acha mesmo que consegue me vencer com esse abridor de cartas?

– Não subestime minhas habilidades com uma lâmina, vossa majestade! – ela devolveu o sorriso.

– Prometo que irei me controlar para não lhe machucar muito, mas confesso que apreciei sua coragem de me desafiar. – disse, e como o juiz havia permitido o início do duelo, ergueu sua espada e foi em direção de sua oponente.

Como a espada de Jeanne era menor, ela conseguia manusear de um jeito mais fácil. Quando viu que Milo vinha para cima de si, com sua espada apontada para seu peito, segurou o cabo de sua espada com uma das mãos e com a outra, segurou a ponta colocando na horizontal em frente ao seu corpo conseguindo assim conter o ataque.

– Terá que fazer muito mais do que isso para me derrotar, Milo! – falou; ao passo que erguia uma das pernas e desferia um chute no plexo solar do rei, que deu alguns passos para trás, cambaleante e sem ar.

– Muito bom, Jeanne. – ele sussurrou quando conseguiu recuperar o ar. Ergueu novamente a espada e avançou contra a rainha, que dessa vez conseguiu interpelar o ataque com sua espada.

Ambos ficaram um bom tempo assim e só o tilintar das lâminas era ouvido. A rainha tinha uma boa destreza em manusear sua lâmina o que de certa forma surpreendeu todos porque raramente era vista usando uma espada. Mas, apesar de toda sua agilidade, Milo estava a superando, pois ele era rápido e possuía mais força física e foi assim que em um determinado momento ele girou seu corpo conseguindo assim, desferir um golpe no braço de Jeanne que apesar de não ter sido fundo, bastante sangue começou sair do ferimento e uma careta de dor se formou no rosto bonito da rainha.

– Eu disse que iria me controlar, então não se preocupe, porque isso é só um arranhão. – o soberano de Avon-The disse com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios fazendo o sangue de Jeanne ferver em suas veias.

– Acha que um simples arranhão vai me fazer desistir!? – ela aprumou o corpo novamente segurando firme sua adaga com ambas as mãos. – Você é muito convencido mesmo por estar cantando vitória antes do tempo.

Foi a vez dela avançar em direção do loiro, que com sua espada conseguiu parar o ataque de sua oponente e ao girar no ar sua espada, fez a de Jeanne saltar longe deixando-a desarmada. E como ela havia se distraído, foi a vez dele desferir um potente pontapé no plexo solar da mulher fazendo-a cair de joelhos quase sem ar. Milo sorriu de canto, satisfeito por ver Jeanne subjugada a si, com certeza era uma cena rara de se ver. Aproveitando-se disso e ainda remoendo tudo o que ela havia lhe dito na reunião, virou-se em direção a Saga e disse alto para que todos pudessem ouvir.

– Veja, vossa majestade – apontou a rainha – nossa querida rainha, que tanto se vangloria por ser a líder de seu exército, está de joelho diante de mim e de vós. – voltou-se para ela alargando ainda mais o sorriso. Ajoelhou-se em frente a adversária e disse: – Pode esquecer sua mágoa contra mim pelo que eu disse, porque – aproximou mais a boca do ouvido feminino, onde sussurrou: – eu sei que você é mulher. E por sinal, sua marquinha é muito charmosa.

Jeanne arregalou os olhos com a revelação de Milo. Como ele sabia de sua marca se esta só podia ser vista se estivesse sem roupa, ele a viu nua? Com sua constatação, seu rosto ficou vermelho num misto de vergonha e raiva, então fechou o punho e desferiu um soco certeiro no rosto de Milo.

– Seu tarado!!!! – foi a última coisa que rei ouviu antes de cair desmaiado.

x.x.x.x.x

Jeanne vitoriosa estava no camarote sentada ao lado do conde de Pike quando este a indagou:

-Onde está a duquesa? O cavaleiro negro deve adentrar a arena em qualquer instante, seria de bom tom que ela torcesse para o capitão dos exércitos dela.

-Toda vez que o cavaleiro negro aparece, a duquesa vai à capela rezar, dizem que é para ele não matar seu oponente, acreditam no norte que se trata de um espírito da floresta.- Jeanne disse em tom de deboche.

\- Contos e conversas para crianças, ele é real. Já o vi em uma batalha, é muito veloz e imbatível na linha de frente e é isso que o conde não suporta, que tenha alguém melhor que ele no campo de batalha, por isso o desafiou.

– Escreva o que vou dizer. Quando esta luta acabar, Ikki ficará com mais raiva ainda do cavaleiro negro.

– Creio que sim, minha querida! – Shaka pegou a mão da noiva e depositou um beijo casto, nesta.

O momento entre o casal foi interrompido pelo som no lado de fora, ou melhor, a falta dele. De repente, o silêncio reinou chamando atenção de Jeanne. – O que está acontecendo? – levantou-se para ir averiguar, sendo seguida pelo conde. Ao chegarem no lado de fora, todos olhavam vidrados para o lado onde vinha aquele conhecido por cavaleiro negro e ele era chamado assim, porque usava uma armadura e elmo todo negro e no topo uma pena, também negra, como em um flutuar o cavaleiro desmontou e veio com a espada em riste, Ikki o aguardava e com o tom de voz alto disse:

– Finalmente terei a chance de derrotá-lo e mostrar sua face para todo mundo. - O Capitão de Casteel dizia se vangloriando em meio a arena com a espada em guarda.

O negro cavaleiro nada disse e sem perder tempo defendeu-se dos golpes desferidos pelo capitão e imediatamente atacou novamente, o tilintar das espadas saiam faíscas. Furioso Ikki disse entre os dentes:

-Será que você sangra? Eu vou fazê-lo sangrar.

Sem nenhuma palavra o cavaleiro negro revidou e como se seu corpo dançasse uma valsa triste, desviava dos golpes que o conde lhe desferia. O jogo de pés de ambos era impecável, Ikki usava sua força bruta, o cavaleiro negro de inteligência se aproveitava das pequenas falhas do conde e revidava à altura deixando todos boquiabertos e quando o encontro das armas entre ambos ocorreu acabou travando-as. O capitão conseguiu golpear a curta distância o ombro de seu oponente fazendo com que ele mudasse a espada para a mão esquerda, todos estavam apreensivos com o que ocorrera, Saga que observava analiticamente o embate ficou surpreso ao perceber que o cavaleiro negro era ambidestro o que o fez raciocinar, pois havia uma pessoa que ele conhecia que manejava a espada com ambas as mãos, rugas de preocupação se formaram no cenho do rei que pensou: "Será? mas, como é possível? Bem debaixo dos nossos narizes, se meu pai soubesse jamais teria permitido."

Ikki seguiu desferindo socos, batidas com as empunhaduras, cotoveladas e empurrões tentando que o oponente perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse para que ele assim o subjugasse, porém o cavaleiro negro não cedeu e resistiu bravamente aos golpes, conseguindo desvencilhar do oponente. O cavaleiro negro avistou a fraqueza da armadura do capitão, sua axila ficava à mostra quando o mesmo lhe desferia os golpes, isto devido a excessiva força que colocava na espada o fazia erguer o braço um pouco mais, e como havia previsto, Ikki ergueu seu braço direito e o cavaleiro negro sem pestanejar desferiu o golpe na axila do conde que sangrou fazendo ele cair e não ter condições de luta. Como um golpe de misericórdia acertou a cabeça do capitão com o cabo de sua espada fazendo-o desmaiar.

Todos aplaudiram de pé o cavaleiro gritavam:

-Bravoo!! Bravoo!

O rei para tirar a pulga que estava atrás de sua orelha, resolveu se pronunciar para a surpresa de todos:

\- Congratulações ao Senhor, e como veio para ser desafiado e venceu com brilhantismo tens o direito de desafiar a quem quiser.

\- Ohhhhhhh. - Disse a plebe e os nobres boquiabertos.

O cavaleiro negro apenas ergueu sua espada desafiando o rei Saga para um duelo, o soberano da Alsácia assentiu com a cabeça, e sentiu seu coração acelerar, pois, ao final do combate teria a certeza de quem o cavaleiro negro realmente era.


	8. O duelo

O rei Saga desceu de seu camarote real com um sorriso de lado no rosto e se pôs para que seu escudeiro lhe ajudasse a vestir a armadura dourada que usava, e por sinal era assustadora, pois tinha dois rostos em cada lado de seu elmo e também era dourada banhada a ouro, mas feita do bom e velho aço da Alsácia. Ao colocar a armadura sentiu-se estranhamente vivo, seu coração batia acelerado e o sorriso não saia do rosto, todos pensavam que era devido a rainha que pela primeira vez, estava grávida, mas não, o rei já havia perdido as esperanças de um herdeiro. Seu coração estava mesmo em uma boa luta, no barulho das espadas se entrelaçando, essa paixão era tanta que ele tinha uma forja, onde ele mesmo fabricava suas espadas, tinha uma verdadeira coleção delas sempre dava nome à todas.

\- Qual das espadas vai usar, meu rei? - pergunta seu escudeiro.

\- Me traga a Senhora do caos. - Sorriu

O escudeiro entendeu que o rei não estava para brincadeira, a espada era feita de um aço azulado quase negro, com fio de corte de ambos os lados. Um veio de ouro corria no meio da espada, o cabo era feito do mesmo aço com filetes de ouro, era bela, muito bem afiada e resistente. Já todo paramentado e com a espada em punho, ele se dirige para arena quando encontra Serafine.

-Meu amor, espero que derrote este mísero cavaleiro, poderia decepar a cabeça dele por tamanha ousadia, onde já se viu desafiar um rei recém coroado.

-Querida, não vou decepar ou matar o cavaleiro negro, uma vez que EU dei a permissão de que ele desafiasse quem ele quisesse, e mais, não quero sangue, afinal sou um rei recém coroado.

A rainha consorte nada disse, uma vez que conhecia seu marido plenamente para saber que nada o demoveria da ideia e falar que estava com vontade não adiantaria.

-ENTÃO O DERROTE!!! - Disse aos gritos enquanto o Soberano de Alsácia se dirigia à arena. - Alegando cansaço, estranhamente Serafine se dirige à seus aposentos e não acompanha o duelo.

Todos levantaram e aplaudiram o rei que adentrou na arena, o cavaleiro negro que o aguardava dentro do pavilhão negro do clã Emmerich saiu como se surgisse do nada. A plebe e a nobreza se calaram e um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da arena, ele parou em frente ao seu rei, fez uma reverência que foi retribuída pelo soberano da Alsácia.

\- Acha sensato, cavaleiro, cruzar espadas com o rei?

Pela primeira vez o cavaleiro fez um gesto com os dedos polegar e indicador indicando pouco, o rei achou engraçado e partiu para a luta. O cruzar de espadas era furioso, as faíscas entre as espadas negras de ambos eram visíveis a quem quisesse ver, Saga com sua avidez, empunhou a espada e cruzando as armas travou a espada com o capitão do norte fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair no chão, já acreditando que a vitória seria certa, o rei foi de encontro com o negro cavaleiro que em um rodar de pernas estava de pé e com a espada em riste a passa zunindo pela cabeça do soberano que se não se abaixasse teria perdido a perdido. O cavaleiro trava as espadas próximo a coxa e usando a força do rei contra ele próprio, ergue a espada fazendo Saga rodar perder o equilíbrio e ser atingido no ombro esquerdo.

-Bela tentativa, porém eu sou destro e não ambidestro como você.

Partiu para o ataque novamente, as espadas voltaram a tilintar, o povo acompanhava com apreensão. O monarca deu um golpe direto com a espada, o combatente negro deu um salto por sobre as costas do reinante que de imediato levantou guarda com a espada impedindo o golpe do oponente que arfava de cansaço, era tudo o que o rei queria ouvir apenas com aquele arfar e pequenos filetes de voz, suas suspeitas já estavam confirmadas. Naquele mísero segundo, Saga já sabia quem era o cavaleiro negro, o que o deixou frustrado brotando uma ruga em seu cenho decidido a terminar o duelo ele atacou com toda sua força, enquanto atacava andava a fim de encurralar seu oponente que instintivamente percebeu a intenção do rei. Deixou, pois já havia detectado a vulnerabilidade dele, e sendo levado a ludibriar o monarca, que ao encurralar o cavaleiro negro disse bem próximo ao elmo sombrio.

-Eu sei quem é você!

Saga desfere um golpe nas pernas do sombrio cavaleiro que novamente pula e passa pelas costas do monarca e aponta a espada para a nuca loira do rei que levanta as mãos se dando por vencido, o povo fica em alvoroço. Dohko sente seu coração apertar não sabia porque, mas, sentiu que essa vitória não seria boa, todos gritavam agitados, o monarca virou-se para o então cavaleiro e olhou para o público, pigarreou dizendo:

-Victor habemus, pode escolher o seu troféu.

O cavaleiro negro apenas retirou de Saga a espada que carregava a erguendo, o povo entrou em frenesi. Antes mesmo que o rei lhe fizesse o convite para o banquete dos campeões do qual não poderia escapar, o soturno cavaleiro jogou uma pequena esfera no chão e uma enorme nuvem de fumaça cobriu a arena e como mágica ele desapareceu, Aiolia veio ao encontro do rei.

-Saga, se quiser coloco meus homens para caça-lo como um cão.

-Não Aiolia, deixe como está, o cavaleiro negro é meu súdito, é um problema meu.

Saiu intempestivo indo ao pavilhão que haviam montado para ele, lá o escudeiro o ajudou a despir-se, enquanto isso, serviu-se de uma taça de vinho quando Milo adentrou em seu pavilhão.

-Bela luta, parece que estava se divertindo, se não fosse sua breve conversa com Aiolia.

-O rei de Casteel sempre muito prestativo, queria caçar o cavaleiro negro como um cão. - o reinante da Alsácia dizia em tom de indignação.

-Pelo visto você não permitiu, o que me leva a concluir que se trata de alguém importante para você meu amigo. - O monarca de Avon-The dizia sagaz.

-Como sempre muito sagaz, meu amigo. - Saga se servia de outra taça de vinho, fez um gesto oferecendo ao amigo de longa data que também se serviu.

-Pelo visto as orações da duquesa deram certo, você está vivo.

-Como assim as orações da duquesa? - Saga estava espantado.

-Ora, todos sabem que a duquesa não acompanha os embates do cavaleiro negro, ela se dirige à uma igreja mais próxima para rezar- Milo estava espantado por Saga não saber dessa informação - eu mesmo quando recobrei meus sentidos a vi de costas rezando aos pés de Sant'Ana.

O monarca da Alsácia coçou a cabeleira loira franzindo o cenho e pensou consigo: "Que diabrura é essa? como é possível?"

-Algum problema com a duquesa? - O rei de Avon-The achou estranho o comportamento do amigo.

-Só o fato dela ter aceito a corte daquele pulha do Ikki, mas ela não é minha filha.- sorriu, desanimado.

\- Nem poderia, a diferença de idade entre vocês não é tão grande assim, é a mesma entre eu e Jeanne, nove anos.- passou a mão na boca machucada pelo soco que recebeu da rainha mercante.

\- É, ela tem um belo direto, hein - Disse o Soberano à Milo caçoando dele - Vamos ao banquete, o sol já se pôs.

x.x.x.x.x

Na floresta, o cavaleiro negro anda a pé, pois fez o cavalo andar em outra direção para despistar qualquer um que pudesse segui-lo, quando em uma clareira encontra Shiryu que ajuda o combatente.

\- Veja em que estado está, tem sorte, trouxe láudano para aliviar sua dor, mas beba pouco, trouxe roupas também. Venha por aqui.

Shiryu levou o cambaleante cavaleiro até a estrebaria onde fez um curativo no ombro machucado passando um üngueto de erva de bicho no ferimento, cuidou com o amor fazendo o dito cavaleiro se restabelecer em algumas horas.

x.x.x.x.x

A cores noturnas já haviam quase que tingido o céu quando os guardas de Anon-Sul e Avon-The preparavam-se para trocar o turno conforme solicitado pelo imediato da rainha, Aldebaran. Uns iriam até o farol, que ficava no centro da ilha, e de onde vigiavam as águas cristalinas da ilha, outros iriam para diversos locais do reino, afinal nenhum ponto poderia ficar desguarnecido.

Dentro do castelo do reino do sul, o vice-rei Shun, terminava de organizar algumas coisas referentes a parte burocrática do reino quando uma gritaria chamou sua atenção. Ele foi até uma das janelas e viu o farol ser aceso, sinal que Anon-Sul estava sob ataque. Olhou em direção de Avon-The e logo a fogueira foi acesa, esse era o sinal que eles estavam alertando os demais reinos, e assim as outras fogueiras que ficavam no caminho até Alsácia, foram se acendendo.

Os reinos aliados de Alsácia tinham uma organização ímpar, eles tinham proteção de leste a oeste e de norte a sul, por isso, eram invejados pelos demais reinos. Ao sul, ficava Anon-Sul e suas caravelas, logo na divisa da ilha, vinha Avon-The, que tinha os armamentos pesados. Ao norte, Emmerich e o maior exército do Vale do Éden, a leste, Casteel e oeste, Alsácia.

— Corram homens. Temos que proteger a ilha e a população. — Aldebaran ditava ordens para os homens do exército. O imediato já sabia quem era o inimigo, o conhecia muito bem e também a rivalidade entre a família dele e a de Jeanne.

Enquanto os soldados sulistas se colocavam em posição para a batalha que viria, os soldados de Avon-The preparavam os armamentos e os pequenos barcos, que só eram usados em casos como esse, e iam em direção à ilha para reforçar a segurança e impedir que o inimigo avançasse até chegar os demais aliados.

No navio negro e de velas da mesma cor, um capitão de alma tão enegrecida e amarga que dizem ter ido ao próprio inferno e ter sido expulso por sua crueldade tamanha, usando roupas pretas da bota até a camisa, dava ordens no convés:

\- Vamos suas baratas cascudas, carreguem os canhões, subam a bandeira de ataque para que os outros navios preparem os canhões e quando atracarmos vamos saquear e pilhar sem nada a devolver, matem quem estiver no caminho! - gargalhou cruelmente.

Ao mar, Aldebaran observava seis navios munidos de duas fileiras de canhões cada, o imediato sabia muito bem que aquela esquadra tinha um único objetivo: acabar com Anon-Sul; pensou consigo: "Como ele conseguiu aumentar sua frota assim? Tinha apenas um navio há seis meses, agora tem seis, ou pilhou muito ou há alguém que está patrocinando tudo isso."

x.x.x.x.x

Após a grande luta entre o rei de Alsácia e o Cavaleiro Negro, todos os nobres dirigiam-se ao castelo, mais precisamente para o salão onde o banquete seria servido. Alguns conversavam animadamente por conta do grande duelo, outros estavam mudos por causa da preocupação para com o líder dos exércitos do norte e Aiolia carregava uma enorme carranca, já que Ikki havia perdido para o Cavaleiro Negro. Este estava cabisbaixo quando encontrou com sua duquesa, que usava um vestido negro com bordados em vermelho, gola alta e mangas longas totalmente fechado, carregava em sua mão um terço. Assim que viu a futura esposa, o capitão de Casteel foi ao seu encontro e a abraçou na presença de todos ali presente.

— Está linda! — olhou para as mãos da duquesa e a viu com o rosário. - estava rezando querida não a vi no duelo ?

A morena abaixou a cabeça tentando disfarçar a dor e o desconforto daquele abraço, ela olhou Ikki nos olhos.

-Estava rezando por você querido, afinal o cavaleiro negro tem fama de ser impiedoso.

\- Bom, não quero atrapalhar a conversa dos dois pombinhos, mas se me der licença gostaria de falar com minha querida amiga. - A rainha mercante interrompeu aquele doce momento de ternura entre o conde e a duquesa.

Saga estava próximo torceu o rosto quando viu a cena dos dois, olhou para a dama de companhia da duquesa que estava com um vestido verde incrivelmente parecido, senão igual, ao que Veridiana usava antes do combate, pensou consigo: "É estupidamente brilhante."

Jeanne pegou a nortenha pelo braço e a levou até um corredor onde havia poucas pessoas que pudessem ouvi-las.

-Como está Shiryu? A luta foi empolgante, acho que o ferimento no ombro irá cicatrizar logo. - a rainha mercante disse em um tom irônico.

\- Creio que sim, afinal ele tem conhecimento suficiente para se cuidar. - Veridiana não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

\- Bom minha amiga, melhor que ele se cuide, pois, sabe muito bem que Saga não aceitou esse duelo apenas por aceitar, acredito que ele está de olho nos detalhes, cuidado.

\- Não se preocupe amiga ele sabe se cuidar muito bem. - Sorriu e saiu daquele diálogo e tão logo as duas voltaram para o lado de seus pares, onde todos estavam rindo do soco que Milo levou.

Todo aquele momento de descontração foi quebrado por Orfeu, o capitão da Alsácia que chegou até o local gritando:

— Vossa Majestade, Anon-Sul está sob ataque!

Jeanne que conversava com Shaka, perdeu a cor ao ouvir as palavras do homem. Logo a agitação tomou conta do lugar.


	9. Preparação para a guerra

Assim que ouviu a notícia, Dohko pegou seu corcel e saiu a galopar, sem conseguir falar com Veridiana como queria. Jeanne ao lado de Shaka, permanecia estática, ainda não acreditando no que ouvira, e ainda mais que Anon-Sul estava sob ataque justamente quando estava ausente.

— Jeanne, está tudo bem? — Shaka perguntou, preocupado, percebendo o estado que sua noiva se encontrava.

— O quê? — a rainha perguntou, confusa. — Não. Não está tudo bem. Estamos sendo atacados, Shaka. — falou quase em desespero. — Eu preciso ir para lá o mais rápido possível. — Virou-se para o capitão de Alsácia e disse: Mande preparar Bionda o mais rápido possível. — ditou já se encaminhando para os estábulos.

Orfeu pareceu não compreender o que a rainha havia pedido porque permaneceu parado, mas logo alcançou a soberana dizendo: — Vossa Majestade, a senhora não veio em sua égua de montaria, mas em sua carruagem.

Jeanne estancou o passo com as palavras do capitão, havia esquecido completamente desse detalhe. — Então mande preparar uma das éguas da carruagem.

— Jeanne, acalme-se. — Saga chamou a amiga. — Você sabe que nenhuma delas aceitará ser montada. Pegue um dos meus animais do estábulo.

Saga tinha razão, estava tão preocupada com esse ataque que estava esquecendo coisas simples, então, tratou de respirar para tentar se acalmar e foi quando lembrou-se de algo. Virou-se para Saga e disse: — Não será preciso. — disse, depois soltou um assobio fazendo com que os outros não entendessem o motivo daquilo.

Porém, logo entenderam, não demorou para que um belo animal tobiano apontasse ao longe. Assim que a égua parou próximo da rainha mercante, ela montou com uma destreza sem igual, o animal empinou, mas a rainha o acalmou. Depois olhou para o noivo e disse:

\- Vamos Shaka, no caminho eu sigo para Anon-Sul e você pode ir até Paike reunir seus homens e me encontrar no fronte de batalha.

O conde disse olhando firme nos olhos da rainha mercante: - Jeanne, não posso fazer isso, seria uma insubordinação para com meu rei. Onde estaria minha lealdade senão a ele? Não posso reunir meus homens e sair assim. Vá na frente, eu irei juntamente com meu rei. - Sem dar chance para que a rainha mercante o retrucasse, o conde de Paike virou as costas.

A rainha direcionou um olhar magoado ao noivo, mesmo que ele não tivesse visto, e nesse momento sentiu-se só. Porém, decidiu que não iria se abater, pois, Anon-Sul precisava dela, suspirou e disse: - Não posso me demorar, Anon-Sul está sozinha.

\- Não mais. - Milo surgiu atrás de si que se assombrou com a presença do rei.

— Então vamos! - Jeanne guiou sua égua e se pôs sem demora à caminho de Anon-sul, Milo fez o mesmo.

O soberano da Alsácia olhou para os lados e não avistou a duquesa ou sua dama de companhia, Ingrid. Aiolia e Ikki já estavam montados em seus cavalos a caminho de Casteel. Ao longe, ele avista um corcel negro, tal qual seu cavaleiro, que acena para o rei, seus pensamentos são interrompidos por seu capitão Orfeu.

-Meu rei, seu destacamento está pronto, posso partir a qualquer momento. - Orfeu sempre liderava estes destacamentos quando Anon-sul precisava de ajuda, Saga dificilmente deixava o castelo por uma questão de estratégia.

\- Desta vez você fica Orfeu, quem irá liderar os ugarras serei eu. - ugarras era o destacamento com os melhores soldados da Alsácia. - guarneça o castelo, coloque guardas em frente ao quarto da rainha e não a deixe sair de lá. — ditou a ordem e foi até onde o exército já estava o esperando. Montou em seu cavalo e seguiram para Anon-Sul.

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto os demais exércitos dos reinos aliados se preparavam para ajudar na batalha, bem como defender suas terras, Bionda e Raio deixavam um rastro de poeira por onde passavam, pois seus donos faziam com que corressem o mais rápido que conseguiam. Durante o percurso, Jeanne só pensava em chegar o mais rápido possível, por causa disso, quando estavam próximos da bifurcação que separava Anon-Sul de Avon-The, uma cobra fez com que sua égua se assustasse e empinasse, derrubando-a. No mesmo instante, Milo parou seu cavalo, desceu para ajudar a rainha.

— Você está bem? — estava realmente preocupado.

— Estou sim. Estava distraída que nem percebi.

— Você precisa domar essa égua. — ele a ajudou se erguer.

— Você sabe que ela não aceita doma, assim como só aceita que eu a monte.

Jeanne havia ganhado Bionda de presente dos índios em uma de suas viagens até a América. Por isso, a égua ainda mantinha sua essência selvagem não aceitando ser domada e também que outra pessoa a montasse, senão sua dona.

— Apesar de tudo, ela é um belo animal e dócil, na medida do possível.

Como Milo a puxou usando um pouco mais de força que o necessário, Jeanne acabou indo de encontro ao peito largo do rei e seus rostos ficaram muito próximos, fazendo-a corar pela proximidade. Seu coração acelerou mais que gostaria e o perfume amadeirado dele já estava a inebriando quando decidiu se afastar, contudo o rei a segurou levando uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Jeanne fazendo um carinho em sua bochecha, que fechou os olhos para apreciar a carícia. O soberano sorriu com a cena porque apesar de suas palavras outro dia, achava Jeanne linda.

Quando ela reabriu seus olhos fixando os olhos claros nos seus, parecia que um magnetismo havia se formado, pois sem se dar conta, foi aproximando ainda mais seu rosto do dela, para logo em seguida seus lábios se encontrarem.

A soberana sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais com o beijo que recebia do homem que amava, quando ele enlaçou sua cintura puxando seu corpo para mais próximo do dele, segurou nos ombros largos com força, pois a sensação que tinha era que o chão sob seus pés havia desaparecido. Mas, logo sua mente parece ter voltado a realidade onde se afastou com brusquidão dele deixando-o confuso.

— Como você ousa fazer isso? — sua respiração estava entrecortada. — Eu tenho um compromisso com Shaka, esqueceu?

— Você queria isso tanto quanto eu. — se aproximou dela de novo. — E, eu sei que você não ama o Shaka.

— O que sabe sobre mim? Você está fazendo isso apenas porque é um convencido. Eu te odeio, Milo. — as lágrimas já começavam a se formar em seus olhos. Lágrimas de raiva e de tristeza.

— Quer saber, Jeanne. Eu estava certo no que falei em Alsácia, você deveria aproveitar que estamos próximos de uma guerra e morrer, assim nos livraria de sua desprezível presença. — Milo cuspiu as palavras. Também estava com raiva.

A rainha sentiu como se ele estivesse cravando sua espada em seu peito. Mas embora tivesse com vontade de dar outro soco nele, virou-se e montou em Bionda. Seu povo precisava de si e era isso que importava no momento.

x.x.x.x.x

Saga trajava sua armadura dourada montado em seu cavalo Vingador, um puro sangue inglês de um castanho avermelhado, e seus ugarras, usavam reluzentes armaduras com detalhes dourados todos montados, pois, precisavam de velocidade para chegar em Anon-Sul. Segundo seus cálculos, a maré estaria vazante, o que facilitaria a batalha por terra, o rei levantou a espada, virou seu cavalo ficando de frente para seus melhores cavaleiros.

\- Adiante e não temam nada, vamos ugarras!!!

Todos responderam com um brado feroz: -MORTEEEE AOS INIMIGOS!!!

Seguiram em frente sedentos de lutas e vitórias, o que para o rei da Alsácia seria certa.

Ao longe a poeira vermelha levantava, à frente, o cavaleiro negro fazia com que seu cavalo negro por nome Pesadelo mostrasse o significado da palavra rapidez, afinal as tropas do norte não poderiam ficar sem seu comandante mesmo que estivessem submetidas ao rei Saga. Por sorte, as terras dos Emmerich ficavam há algumas horas do castelo ventobravo, assim o guerreiro negro chegou rapidamente à suas terras onde Dohko e Shiryu estavam nos preparativos para a guerra. Ao ver o famigerado cavaleiro montado em seu corcel negro muitos soldados faziam uma pequena menção com a cabeça, ao longe se via o brilho dos canhões dos navios já atacando Anon-Sul e a mesma se defendendo, três navios estavam muito próximos à costa prestes a desembarcar seus mercenários. Dohko quando viu o cavaleiro negro fechou a face.

-Quando esta batalha terminar senhor capitão, temos muito o que conversar!

Ele usava sua armadura dourada que lembrava uma balança, o duque de Emmerich era treinado em variadas armas, sua armadura portava todas, em batalha ele era imbatível. Os marmeides, assim era o nome dos soldados do norte, estavam prontos, todos paramentados com suas armaduras de aço foscas, o que facilitava a chegada de surpresa.

Os navios estavam perto, tentando maneiras de atracar, bravamente os soldados de Anon-sul estavam resistindo quando se ouviu um claro som da trombeta da Alsácia tocada pelo rei. A trombeta era feita de um chifre branco de um carneiro de dall tendo apenas um anel de ouro em volta, como ornamento. Saga admirou-se quando viu os marmeides alinhados e prontos para o ataque, Dohko montava seu cavalo, um puro sangue lusitano de crina negra e pelagem marrom clara, atendia pelo nome Casillero, Shiryu usava sua armadura verde e montava um cavalo appaloosa preto e branco chamado dragão, isso só demonstrava para todos os soldados que ele definitivamente não era o cavaleiro negro já que ele estava no meio dos dois com seu traje habitual e seu cavalo negro Pesadelo.

Na ilha, Aldebaran, imediato da rainha, ditava ordens aos soldados:

— Vamos homens fiquem firmes, não esmoreçam, os reforços estão chegando e nossa rainha também.

Apesar de pequeno, o exército de Anon-sul era extremamente treinado e leal à sua rainha e todos sabiam que os outros reinos viriam ao seu socorro. Saga já estava com seu exército pronto, cerca de três mil homens, ele acreditava que este contingente conseguiria sozinho conter o ataque, porém, sabia que era necessário esperar Aiolia e Milo que logo apontou com sua tropa, os soldados varegues com mais três mil homens usando suas armaduras prateadas à frente Milo usava uma armadura dourada seu elmo era mais uma coroa que lembrava um escorpião símbolo de seu clã.

x.x.x.x.x

A caminho das terras do norte, Aiolia, Ikki e Shaka lideravam seus homens, o rei ia à frente quando ao longe notou um movimento e com um gesto de mão fez com que seus homens parassem, observou melhor e pôde ver um grupo se dirigindo em direção à ventobravo. "Vão atacar na surdina, com certeza alguém está financiando tudo isso, Saga não deixou o castelo desguarnecido tenho certeza, mas ele não espera um ataque tão ousado.", desmontou seu cavalo e foi para perto de Shaka.

\- Leve seus homens para ventobravo, o castelo será atacado na surdina, eu e Ikki vamos à batalha. Confio a você em defender o castelo de nosso aliado.

Sem retrucar o conde de Paike fez um gesto com sua mão e seguiu com seu destacamento em direção à ventobravo. Ikki se assombrou com o que viu indagando ao rei:

-Meu Senhor, por que Shaka está indo embora?

\- Ele vai por que precisa ir. - O soberano de Casteel nada disse do que viu ou sobre o por que mandou Shaka fazer. Ainda estava decepcionado com seu capitão pela derrota mais cedo, mas sabia que não havia ninguém melhor para comandar suas tropas.

x.x.x.x.x

Deitada em sua cama, Serafine estava alheia aos gritos que havia do lado de fora do castelo, que estava sendo atacado de surpresa. Estava bela com seus cabelos longos e penteados, a chemise branca em crepe era translúcida, por baixo apenas algumas gotas de óleo de jasmim, podia-se ver sua pele como a neve, no belo rosto, os lábios vermelhos como as rosas que florescem nos campos no mês de maio, alisou a barriga e soltou uma gargalhada maquiavélica. Nisso, por trás da parede em uma das entradas secretas para o quarto do rei, surge o amado de sua alma que rapidamente a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e avassalador, depois acarinhou seu rosto com as costas da mão.

\- Está linda e agora é toda minha. - começou a beijar o pescoço. - tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? E a gravidez? Esse bebê é o herdeiro de tudo isso. - Disse passando a mão ainda com a manopla pela nuca.

Ela riu de lado com um sorriso descrente.

\- Querido Kanon, não acredito que você acreditou que estou grávida. Sabe muito bem que não posso gerar filhos. - disse com desdém.

\- Mas por que então disse a todos que estava grávida? - O duque de Zurningän estava confuso.

\- Lembra quando me pediu para ser só sua? Pois lhe prometo que mesmo casada com seu irmão, a partir de hoje serei somente sua. Logo mais tudo fará sentido, agora trouxe o que te pedi? - perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Claro. O que você não me pede que eu não faça? - Kanon já estava tirando a roupa enquanto a rainha da Alsácia pulava em cima da cama rindo sem parar.

— Kanon, só quero uma coisa! - o rosto da loira era a face da devassidão.

— Peça o que quiser, meu amor! - O conde estava nu.

— Quero que seja bem selvagem.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, como um animal ele avança sobre a rainha, rasgando sua chemise mordendo e chupando sua pele delicada e alva deixando-a marcada. Já a penetrando como um garanhão selvagem e sem o menor cuidado, em um êxtase profundo.

— Me bate, mostra que você é homem!!

Kanon ergueu a mão e deixou cair sobre os glúteos alvos da rainha, deixando vermelho.

— Que tapinha fraco. Eu quero mais, quero muito mais. Me bate Kanon, mostra quem manda aqui!

Sem muito pensar, envolvido pelo tesão do momento o irmão do rei começa e bater nos glúteos da rainha que ria de prazer enquanto era penetrada pelo membro do conde como se fosse uma prostituta de beira de estrada.

-Aperta meu pescoço amor!

Kanon envolvido pela atmosfera de prazer que a rainha lhe proporcionava, apertou o delicado pescoço de Serafine deixando-o marcado e assim se derramando nela, ambos estavam na cama, suados de prazer enquanto ouvia gritos e tilintar de espadas:

-Querido, para que tudo dê certo, preciso que derrame o sangue de alce na cama e mate todos os soldados que estão em minha porta.

-Por você eu faço tudo minha rainha! - O irmão do rei despejou o conteúdo do pequeno odre que carregava, era sangue vivo de sua última caçada.

A rainha vestiu o que sobrou da chemise rasgada, estava com o corpo cheio de marcas de sua luxúria desenfreada, olhou para a cama, onde estava a poça de sangue, pegou o restante que sobrara derramando sobre sua intimidade colocando alguns dedos com sangue dentro, sentindo-se pronta deu a última ordem:

-Kanon quero que dê um soco em meu rosto, mas a tal ponto que me faça desmaiar.

Sem questionar assim o Duque fez, o soco atingiu a maçã do rosto e a boca fazendo escorrer um filete de sangue do canto da boca da rainha que caiu desmaiada por sobre a poça.

Kanon saiu dos aposentos de sua amada, matou os oito guardas que guarneciam o aposento real. Ao transpassar com a espada o peito de seu último oponente, deu sua risada diabólica:

— HIHIHEHEHAHA

Só não contava que Jane e Trude viram toda a armação.

x.x.x.x.x

Orfeu estava surpreso, os mercenários haviam invadido o castelo e seu contingente era muito maior que os soldados que dispunha, mesmo estes mercenários sendo ruins na batalha e sendo vencidos facilmente, como se tratava de muitos, via que seus soldados lutavam bravamente, mas um a um estava perecendo diante de seus olhos. O capitão de Alsácia lutava com maestria, pois se tivesse que morrer seria defendendo seu reino, de repente viu-se cercado por vários mercenários, muito mais do que poderia lutar, então achou que tudo estava perdido. Avançou para cima de alguns inimigos enfiando sua espada em um...dois... três, mas ele sabia que hora ou outra seria ferido mortalmente, quando foi surpreendido com vários mercenários caindo ao chão.

Surpreso com aquilo, olhou para os lados e viu alguns homens do conde de Paike atirando flechas, enquanto outros avançam em direção aos inimigos. Agora sim podia-se dizer que o número de combatente dos dois exércitos estavam equiparados.

— Senhor Shaka mas, como?

— Vai se dar por vencido, homem? Vamos, lute!

Lorde Shaka estava montado em seu cavalo e prosseguiu para batalhar contra os mercenários.

x.x.x.x.x

Aiolia e sua tropa negra seguiu a estrada do rei e foi o último a se juntar a Saga e Milo. Sua tropa tinha os melhores lanceiros e seu rei vinha como um imperador romano usando sua armadura dourada de Leão, usava uma biga romana e na frente dela, havia um círculo com várias lâminas cortantes, quem estivesse em sua frente seria estraçalhado. Saiu de sua montaria, foi se encontrar com os outros monarcas, quando Saga tomou a palavra:

— Vamos usar a tática do tridente.

— Mas Saga, esta tática nunca foi usada antes.- retrucou Milo.

— Por isso vamos usar. - sorriu vencedor o rei de Alsácia.

Aiolia apenas assentiu com a cabeça, catapultas estavam a postos com grandes pedras e bolas de feno embebido em óleo queimado para serem usadas como munição. Saga chegou bem próximo do cavaleiro negro.

-Fique próximo a mim! Iremos batalhar juntos. - Os olhos do rei por um instante mudou de cor, de um azul sereno para um vermelho encarnado voltando para o azul, então o rei colocou-se a galopar frente às fileiras dos exércitos reunidos.

\- Milo, leve seus homens até o flanco esquerdo! - O rei da Alsácia dava as ordens para que a manobra do tridente desse certo.

\- Vamos, homens - Disse o rei de Avon-The.

\- Cavaleiro negro, siga a minha bandeira pelo centro.

Com um gesto de mão os marmeides alinharam-se no meio do exército

\- Aiolia leve suas tropas para o flanco direito, logo após a muralha.

\- Tudo pronto Saga!!! - O rei leão olhava seus inimigos como um leão rugindo e faminto.

-VAMOS!!!! PODEM IR!!!! ACABEM COM A RUÍNA DE ANON SUL E COM O FIM DO VALE DO ÉDEN!!!

Todos responderam em uníssono:

-MORTEEEEEEEE!!! MORTEEEEEE!

E assim os reis do Vale do Éden seguiram galopando em direção à batalha.

x.x.x.x.x

Quando finalmente chegou na ponte que separava a praia da ilha, a noite já estava alta, mesmo assim, podia ver os clarões e os gritos vindo da batalha. Sem mais esperar, fez sua égua correr ainda mais e quando chegou em Anon-Sul foi direto ao seu castelo, pois precisava pegar seus armamentos e também chamar sua companheira de batalha. Pelo caminho, foi com alívio que viu que o povo havia ido até o abrigo, porém também pôde ver seus soldados e mortos. Quando parou no centro da ilha, onde podia ver com clareza o mar, viu o navio negro mais ao longe enquanto os outro cinco tentavam atracar, nesse momento sua raiva aumentou, pois sabia muito bem que quem estava atacando seu reino.

— É hoje que dou fim à sua vida, Máscara da Morte. — falou entredentes enquanto dirigia-se até a sala de armas e gritava por Shira, sua tigresa de estimação. — Prepare-se, pois hoje você terá um belo banquete. O animal apenas soltou um urro como se tivesse compreendido o que sua dona havia lhe dito.

Depois de pegar tudo o que precisava, Jeanne dirigiu-se até onde os navios estavam. Havia chegado o momento de mostrar o porquê ela era a comandante de seu exército, os tigres.


	10. Batalha nos campos de sal

Boa noite, meus amores. Como vocês estão?

Primeiramente, pedimos desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo, o que ocorreu devido a @Anesan estar com o filhote dodói.

Segundamente, como sempre, queremos agradecer imensamente todo o apoio que estamos recebendo.

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo que está cheio de emoção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como Saga havia previsto, a maré estava baixa e os mercenários começavam o desembarque nos campos de sal, a lua era cheia e iluminava o sal misturado à areia branca. Saga, Aiolia e Milo lideravam seus exércitos que desciam a colina, em uma manobra, o rei de Avon-The dirigiu seu exército para a esquerda e Aiolia, com sua biga mortal, foi em direção à direita, o soberano da Alsácia descia com seu negro comandante para o ataque. A formação do tridente estava formada.

\- Avante, vamos, vamos. — Saga bradava.

Quando os exércitos se encontraram com os mercenários que estavam a pé, o encontro entre espadas e lanças fez ressoar o tilintar dos metais. O soberano da Alsácia lutava com gana, Aiolia com sua biga estraçalhava seus oponentes, o cavaleiro negro era um guerreiro feroz no campo de batalha, porém não contava que o comandante dos mercenários que ali estavam, era ninguém menos que Misty, que deu um sorriso macabro ao avistar o cavaleiro negro, que pensou: "Por Deus, não acredito que este mercenário está fazendo isso." Pois, muitos dos mercenários de Misty usavam como escudo humano vários aldeões da região. Com os marmeides em seu comando, o capitão do norte com um breve menear de mãos ordenou que seus soldados atirassem boleadeiras que foram lançadas em direção aos pés dos aldeões fazendo com que todos caíssem no chão, e assim em seguida os varegues lançaram suas lanças matando os mercenários.

— Maldito cavaleiro negro, o capitão Máscara da Morte me dará uma recompensa quando eu levar sua cabeça. MALDITOOOO!!!!

Misty, o comandante lagarto, saiu em disparada ao encontro do capitão negro. Ele recebeu a alcunha por ser muito esguio e rápido, com a guarda alta o guerreiro negro recebeu o primeiro golpe que o comandante lagarto lhe desferia aparando com a espada, o soturno cavaleiro respondeu à altura o golpe recebido. De longe, Saga acompanhava a luta, sabia muito bem que o comandante era páreo duro e também muito desonesto em suas lutas. Ambos lutavam de maneira vertiginosa, as faíscas das espadas contrastavam com a pálida luz da lua cheia.

Aiolia estava satisfeito, o flanco direito praticamente não tinha mais inimigos, a grande maioria estava estraçalhada no chão. No flanco esquerdo, os mercenários enviados por Máscara da Morte estavam mortos ou impossibilitados de lutarem. Para a surpresa do rei de Avon-The, um reforço inesperado chegou, Camus, o Duque de Lys e cunhado de Milo trazendo seus arqueiros.

-Perdoe-me majestade, mas acabo de ser pai de uma linda menina e precisava ficar ao lado de minha esposa, mas cá estou eu.

-Felicitações meu cunhado, agora vamos para Anon-Sul, não desejo que Jeanne fique nem mais um segundo sozinha em meio a esta guerra, Saga e Aiolia cuidarão dos mercenários que restaram.

Assim, Milo e Camus partem para Anon-Sul.

Misty não estava para brincadeiras, o capitão do norte levanta sua guarda e por seus golpes podia sentir que o lagarto estava irado e iria lutar com todas as suas forças, Misty trajando sua armadura sem o elmo, eleva sua espada, desfere um golpe poderoso fazendo o guerreiro negro cair no chão.

\- Olhe em volta cavaleiro negro, vou lhe mandar para um túmulo mais temido que o inferno!

Já de pé, o capitão dos marmeides contra-atacou e desferiu vários golpes no comandante lagarto chegando a ferir os braços dele, em um revide desesperador, Misty ergue a espada e acerta o elmo do cavaleiro das trevas partindo-o ao meio, porém antes de ver o rosto do capitão do norte ele é transpassado pela espada negra.

Saga estava extasiado, os inimigos ao seu redor tremiam de medo, em seu destacamento não houve sequer uma baixa. O cenário era sanguinário, seus opositores haviam perdido a cabeça, literalmente, mesmo concentrado em ganhar a batalha, em nenhum momento furtou-se de observar a luta que ocorria com o seu então capitão negro. Quando ele levou o golpe no elmo e matou o comandante lagarto conseguindo assim a vitória, o rei da Alsácia viu seu melhor combatente cambalear e rapidamente correu ao seu encontro para amparar o cavaleiro negro em seus braços, o elmo partido se desfez em duas partes e assim ele viu a verdadeira face do comandante negro, afastando em seguida os cabelos negros da face morena. Em meio ao campo de batalha vermelho lavado com o sangue e iluminado pela lua cheia, acariciou delicadamente a boca que ansiava em beijar.

-Minha Lady, seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Aproximou sua face do belo rosto da desfalecida duquesa e mesmo a razão lutando contra as ordens do coração, este fora mais forte, então cedeu a tentação; selou seus lábios com os da nortenha. Em seus braços fortes, pegou o corpo inerte da morena, cobriu a cabeça dela e se dirigiu ao a um velho galpão de armas bem próximo do local da luta.

-Deixe-me carregá-la em meus braços - sussurrou em seu ouvido - gostaria que fosse para sempre.

Dohko olhou para aquela cena apavorado, afinal fora descoberta pelo rei que sua Veridiana era o cavaleiro negro e isso poderia fazer com que sua filha perdesse a vida, então mais que depressa, dirigiu-se no encalço do rei. Saga adentrou no velho galpão de armas colocando o corpo inerte da nortenha sobre a mesa, em seguida o duque de Emmerich entra exasperado.

-Majestade, não a puna, que a culpa recaia sobre mim.

O soberano da Alsácia olhou com estranheza para o pai da nortenha.

-Isso jamais passou por minha cabeça duque, o que me preocupa é o estado da duquesa.

Ouve-se um pigarro, ambos olham, Veridiana já encontrava-se de pé.

-Estou bem, não se preocupem. Vamos, temo que a batalha esteja apenas começando.

Saga e Dohko se entreolharam espantados e logo o pai a advertiu:

-Você ficará, afinal está sem elmo, se sair assim, todos irão saber que você é o cavaleiro negro sofrerá as consequências!

-Veridiana, seu pai tem razão, sabe muito bem que podem te denunciar ao Vaticano e …

\- Às favas o Vaticano, não vou mais me esconder de ninguém, vou assumir quem realmente sou, lutei suas guerras meu rei e todas as guerras que o norte apoiou nunca perdi nenhuma, vão me condenar por lutar por liberdade? Por igualdade? Às favas essa sociedade hipócrita! Não vou deixar mais que meia dúzia de homens ditem o que devo fazer apenas porque sou mulher e enquanto estamos aqui discutindo, Anon-Sul arde em chamas, quem dos dois está comigo? A corneta de Alsácia ainda tem um rei que pode empunha-la?

\- SIM!!!! — responderam Dohko e Saga, e o brilho vermelho por milésimos de segundos resplandeceu em seu olhar.

Ambos montaram em seus respectivos cavalos, o soberano da Alsácia tocou a corneta e seu exército se reuniu, os marmeides fizeram uma reverência e alinharam-se ao ver a face de seu comandante. Em cima de seu cavalo e ao lado do soberano da Alsácia, Dohko fala preocupado com a filha:

-Meu rei, eu posso explicar! Não a puna! - o duque estava desesperado, afinal o soberano da Alsácia poderia prendê-la por safismo, mesmo que a duquesa não tenha praticado, Saga achou aquela reação temerária de Dohko um exagero, coçou a garganta e disse calmamente ao duque em aflição:

\- Não tema Dohko, seu segredo está guardado comigo, eu já vinha desconfiando de Veridiana há algum tempo, eu confirmei isso no duelo em todo reino … - sua fala foi interrompida por Veridiana que montava seu cavalo de guerra e com uma face de poucos amigos respondeu:

\- Sabia que não havia duelado comigo à toa majestade, não se preocupe meu pai, essa história de cavaleiro negro termina hoje, não irei mais me esconder por trás de um elmo e nem Ingrid ficará em igrejas a rezar como se fosse eu para enganar os demais.

\- ESTÁS LOUCA, VERIDIANA? NÃO HEI DE PERDER MINHA FILHA E HERDEIRA. JAMAIS!! - O duque de Emmerich estava por demais exasperado.

\- Meu pai temos uma guerra para vencer, e eu não me calarei nem me esconderei de ninguém, eu sou assim uma guerreira como você me ensinou e luto por uma terra livre da escória que Máscara da Morte representa. Vamos à guerra, vamos meu pai, não podemos deixar Jeanne sozinha. - Veridiana estava confiante.

\- Ela tem razão, Dohko, não importa o que os outros pensaram e pouco importa, a duquesa está sob minha proteção. - Saga sentia-se apaixonado, a nortenha ganhara seu coração por sua força e coragem que ele nunca imaginou que ela possuía.

\- Essa conversa não acaba por aqui, vamos que Jeanne está a precisar de nós - Dohko disse firme e desconfiado das intenções do seu soberano.

Ikki não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, sua amada montada em um cavalo com a armadura negra e ao lado de Dohko, logo ele foi até onde o trio estava.

-Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui? Veridiana, como ousa colocar uma armadura, deveria estar rezando por nós!

\- Ikki eu iria contar a você, espero que entenda, eu sou o cavaleiro negro, mas isso não muda nada entre nós. - A comandante do norte fora interrompida pelo capitão de Casteel que estava visivelmente fora de si e começou a gritar:

\- REALMENTE ACHA QUE IREI PROSSEGUIR COM O NOIVADO COM UMA MULHER INVERTIDA COMO VOCÊ? POR DEUS, EU JAMAIS FARIA TAL AFRONTA A DEUS E AOS MEUS ANTEPASSADOS. PONHA-SE NO SEU LUGAR, MULHER, SEU LUGAR NÃO É AQUI, DESÇA DESTE CAVALO IMEDIATAMENTE E VÁ COLOCAR UM VESTIDO!!

O conde de steel foi em direção a Veridiana na intenção de derrubá-la do cavalo, a nortenha mais que rapidamente desmontou, girou sua espada negra e em um golpe derrubou Ikki e apontou a espada para o pescoço desprotegido dele.

-Agora seu porco ignorante, meu lugar é onde eu quiser e não onde você determinar, assim como visto o que eu quiser. Eu deveria matá-lo, jamais um conde fala assim com uma duquesa, afinal quem manda aqui e na minha vida sou eu e não ao contrário. Vá e monte seu cavalo, vamos atacar os mercenários em Anon sul.

Ikki nada disse, levantou-se, Veridiana tinha razão ela poderia mandar açoitá-lo por falta de respeito, quando ele se levantou, Veridiana o chamou:

-Ikki!

Ele virou e a nortenha lhe desferiu um soco no diafragma que ele caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor e sem ar.

-Isso é pelo invertida.

Sem perder tempo, Aiolia, Saga, Dohko e a Duquesa partiram com suas tropas em direção a Anon-Sul.

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto a intensa batalha ocorria, Jeanne e Shira subiram em uma caravela indo de encontro com Máscara da Morte. Aldebaran, que lutava bravamente ao lado de alguns guerreiros, tentou se desvencilhar e ir junto com sua rainha, mas seus oponentes não permitiram; eles eram muitos. E foi com o coração na mão que o imediato viu Jeanne ir sozinha lutar com seu maior inimigo.

Aldebaran tinha Jeanne como uma filha, apesar de não ser muito mais velho que ela, assim como a rainha o via como um pai, pois devia sua vida a ele.

Quando a caravela da rainha ficou próxima da de seu inimigo, ela saltou juntamente com a tigresa para a outra embarcação ficando cara a cara com Máscara da Morte, que o esperava com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

— A que devo a honra de sua visita em minha humilde caravela, vossa alteza! — o pirata fez uma mesura exagerada enquanto cada palavra proferida era carregada de escárnio.

Jeanne sentia o sangue ferver dentro de suas veias devido o ódio que sentia daquele homem. Ela queria avançar para cima daquele maldito e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele sorriso enquanto arrancava com sua adaga os olhos azuis do pirata, mas ela, devido todo treinamento que recebeu, sabia que dar vazão às emoções, seria morte na certa. As emoções cegam e ela sabia muito bem disso. Então, tratou de respirar profundamente e respondeu:

— Vim para livrar o mundo de sua deplorável existência de uma vez por todas. — ela segurou firme em suas adagas, que estavam embainhadas no cinto de suas vestes.

— Nossa! Quanta violência, rainha. — Máscara da Morte colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito numa exagerada encenação. — O que eu fiz para merecer tamanho ódio assim?

Jeanne não respondeu, ela não cairia nos jogos sujos dele. Então, retirou suas adagas e colocou-se em posição de ataque, mostrando ao homem parado bem próximo de si que ela não estava ali para brincadeira. Máscara da Morte então desembainhou sua espada que era toda feita em prata e no cabo havia uma caveira, no mesmo instante que ordenava que alguns mercenários que haviam ficado a pedido do pirata saíssem de onde estavam escondidos e se juntassem a ele para batalhar contra a soberana.

— Ops! — Máscara da Morte falou — Parece que esqueci de dizer que estava acompanhado. — o sorriso sádico voltou a aparecer em seu rosto.

Jeanne ficou parada olhando aqueles homens irem aparecendo aos poucos, não eram muitos, mas ela sabia que se não tivesse cautela, poderia morrer. Não que tivesse medo disso acontecer, mas ela não queria deixar que Máscara da Morte ficasse vivo para seguir atacando Anon-Sul. Em meio aos seus pensamentos, acabou se distraindo por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que um dos mercenários avançasse sobre si, todavia, antes de receber o ataque, sua tigreza saltou derrubando o homem e cravando suas longas presas no pescoço dele.

— Oh, merda, o que foi isso? — Máscara da Morte deu um passo atrás assustado com o ataque do felino. Obviamente que ele não estava esperando por isso. — Vamos, homens, acabem logo com esse monstro enquanto cuido da rainha.

Os mercenários soltaram um grito de guerra e partiram para cima de Shira que soltou o homem já morto, e saltou em direção à proa da embarcação, os inimigos a cercaram, porém com suas longas e afiadas garras, ela conseguia afastar os homens.

— Agora somos só nós dois. — Máscara da Morte aproximava-se de Jeanne, que não recuava. — Está na hora de você pagar pelo que seus pais fizeram com o meu pai. — Furioso, o pirata avançou para cima de sua oponente, que interceptou o ataque da espada dele fazendo um "x" com seus punhais.

— Você que deve pagar pelo o que seu pai fez aos meus. — Jeanne respondeu no mesmo instante que chutou Máscara da Morte bem no estômago fazendo-o desequilibrar. — Seu pai vivia perseguindo minha mãe por inveja. — a rainha desferiu outro chute, dessa vez acertando o rosto dele. — E eles estão mortos por causa do seu pai, então, pare de achar que ele é inocente porque não é. — outro chute, porém desta vez, o pirata conseguiu segurar o pé da rainha torcendo-o e se Jeanne não tivesse se soltado, seu pé estaria quebrado.

— Como se sua mãe fosse uma inocente, não é? Você não sabe nada sobre ela e sobre meu pai, era quase um bebê quando tudo aconteceu, então sabe o que lhe disseram e é tudo mentira. — os olhos azuis de Máscara da Morte brilhavam de raiva. — Mas não se preocupe porque hoje você irá encontrar seus pais no inferno e saberá toda a verdade. — Foi a vez dele acabar contra Jeanne, desferindo um tapa no rosto dela que a fez cambalear. Sem dar chances dela se recuperar, deu outro tapa derrubando-a de vez.

A rainha sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue em sua boca, mas não se importou com isso, porque agora deixou que sua raiva viesse à tona. Então se ergueu num rompante e partiu em disparada em direção ao homem à sua frente, onde árdua luta entre eles se iniciou. Ela poderia usar suas armas de fogo e acabar de uma vez por todas com essa luta, mas em compensação isso acabaria com o prazer de matar o seu maior inimigo de uma maneira lenta.

O tilintar das espadas se chocando ecoava por toda a embarcação. Os ataques e defesas de ambos eram perfeitos e o maior dano até então era o cansaço, mas nenhum estava disposto a parar até que seu oponente estivesse inerte no chão. Shira também estava se saindo muito bem contra os mercenários que cometiam o pior erro diante de um tigre, que era ficar de costas para ela. Os tigres são conhecidos como animais traiçoeiros e que atacam pelas costas e era assim que a tigreza de Jeanne estava derrubando um a um dos homens ali. Seja por atacar direto na jugular deles, seja por causar graves ferimentos com suas garras.

Enquanto isso…

Milo montado em seu cavalo, correu o mais rápido que pôde até onde Aldebaran estava.

— Onde está Jeanne? — ele perguntou assim que avistou o imediato e saltou de seu cavalo.

— Ela está no Ondas do Inferno. — Aldebaran apontou para a embarcação de Máscara da Morte.

— Céus, essa mulher é doida — murmurou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo de um jeito nervoso. — Eu precisou ajudá-la. — ele já tentava encontrar uma maneira de ajudar a rainha, porém, ao olhar novamente para onde estava o Ondas do Inferno arregalou os olhos, pois mais uma caravela da frota do pirata se aproximava de onde eles estavam. Ele correu até onde seus soldados estavam e ordenou que acendessem os canhões.

— Vamos, afundem aquela caravela, não permitam que ela atraque.

A caravela recebeu uma chuva de balas de canhão, porém a grande maioria dos mercenários já estavam em botes e vinham em direção de onde estavam. Milo não teve outra alternativa senão ficar e lutar, antes que os primeiros botes atracassem, ele deu uma última olhada para o Ondas do Inferno, tinha um mau pressentimento e sentia-se culpado pelo que dissera a Jeanne, ele não podia perdê-la agora que finalmente tinha certeza do amor que nutria por ela. Todavia, sua atenção voltou aos mercenários que começavam a chegar.

— Venham, seus malditos! — ele ergueu sua espada e partiu para cima dos inimigos onde mais uma luta intensa se iniciou.

Milo, Aldebaran e os soldados lutavam intensamente com os inimigos. Os dois primeiros queriam acabar logo com aquela luta, pois ambos estavam muito preocupados com Jeanne e queriam ajudá-la, porém, parecia que seus inimigos brotavam do chão porque quanto mais os matavam, mais deles surgiam. E foi nessa intensa batalha que ouviu-se um grande estrondo e um enorme clarão surgiu atrás deles; era a explosão na embarcação de Máscara da Morte fazendo com que todos parassem imediatamente.

— Não, não pode ser. — Milo caiu de joelhos enquanto olhava as chamas consumir a caravela. — JEANNE…. — um grito ecoou de sua garganta porque seu coração naquele momento parecia que havia sido arrancado pelo desespero de não saber o que havia acontecido com a rainha pirata.

Os mercenários estavam por toda parte em Anon-Sul

x.x.x.x.x

Alsácia

Assim que perceberam que a luta havia cessado, os criados do castelo, que haviam se escondido, começaram a sair pelos corredores a fim de procurar por feridos. Lyah, esposa do conselheiro Shura, como boa governanta dirigiu-se imediatamente aos aposentos da rainha, ao abrir a porta negra feita de carvalho inglês fazendo-a ranger, a esposa do conselheiro arregalou os olhos mortiços azuis ao se deparar com a cena dantesca:

-Por Deus minha rainha, o que fizeram com a Senhora?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como eu disse, foram muitos acontecimentos neste capítulo.

Eita, que a identidade do Cavaleiro negro foi descoberta. Alguém aí já suspeitava que era a Veridiana?

E por falar nela, foi bem feito o que ela fez com Ikki, não acham?

O Ondas do Inferno explodiu, e agora!? O que aconteceu com Jeanne?

E como será que Lyah encontrou Serafine para ela ter ficado tão chocada?


End file.
